Angel
by AshaaC98
Summary: "My name's not Angel." "Maybe not, but no one as beautiful as you can be human, Angel." Or in which, Reggie Mantle falls for the mysterious, outspoken twin sister of Jughead Jones. (Full Summary Inside). (Reggie Mantle X Fem.OC) Set in Season 1. Book 1.
1. Full Summary

AJ's life wasn't always easy. She grew up with an alcoholic father and an absent mother who took her younger sister away. Her only source of comfort was her twin brother, Jughead. While the twins definitely butted heads, they were always there for one another no matter what. They stood by each other through every up and down. AJ was content with only having her brother for company, but it seemed life had other plans for the young brunette beauty.

When AJ get's transferred to Riverdale High, against her will, she meets the one and only Reginald Mantle. She knew she was a goner from the second they meet, but what will happen when all of her secrets are revealed? Will AJ and Reggie last through everything? Will the two unlikely lovers be able to overcome all odds, or will AJ go back to her old life and her old ways.

**This story is also published on my Wattpad account, under the same name. **


	2. Chapter 1

It was the night before Sophomore year and Jughead sat at the corner booth at Pop's, the same booth he occupied every evening when he went to write. There wasn't a lot of people out at the late hour, just Jughead and the closing waitress. Jughead was so focused on the words he was writing that he didn't notice the small ding of the door signaling someone entering the diner.

Astrid Gladys Jones looked around the small diner, hugging her leather clad arms around herself to stay warm from the cool night air. She let her eyes scan the room, grinning when she finally saw Jughead. She quietly made her way to his booth, and took a seat across from him, not bothering to give the boy a proper greeting.

"Jesus, 'Sythe, do you ever sleep," the young girl joked, snatching the open laptop and pulling it to her side of the booth. "What are you working on now, huh?"

"Stop calling me that, AJ," Jughead groaned, failing to retrieve his laptop from the girl in front of him.

"Or what? You'll tell dad? Mom?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the beanie clad boy. "Oh, right. Mom ditched us and dad's too drunk to give a damn," she continued, a bitter laugh escaping her lips.

Jughead rolled his eyes at his sisters comment, and leaned back in the booth. "I'm writing a novel about Jason Blossom's death. You did hear about his death, right? Not too deep into the Serpent den?" Jughead asked, clearly annoyed with his sisters choice of company.

"What's your problem, Forsythe? The Serpents were there for us when no one else was. They protect their own. What's so wrong about that?" AJ wasn't always so bitter. In fact, she was once the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She had soft chocolate eyes, a contagious laugh, and a smile that could light up the whole room, but that was ripped away from her at a young age. She was no longer the sweet girl with a kind heart. It was very rare to ever see a true smile on the female Jones's face. She was hot headed and didn't care whose face she ruined with her strong fist.

Jughead glared at his sister for using his full name. She knew he hated it, but that just encouraged her to use it more often. "What's wrong with the Serpents? There is a lot wrong with the Serpents, AJ. For one, they're dangerous. You're going to find yourself in trouble and not even they will be able to protect you."

"You're just jealous I'm finally happy. I have a family that will protect me and you have no one, but you can't blame that on me, Jug. You decided to alienate yourself. You decided to leave us." AJ didn't give her brother a chance to reply, she was already standing up and ready to make her way back out the door. "I love you, Jug. I do.. More than anything, but I can't keep watching you do this to yourself. Come home, Jug," she pleaded. She hated that her brother was living in the Twilight Drive-in. She missed having her brother at home.

"Maybe when he stops drinking, and finally starts trying for this family." Was the only response she got before her brother turned his attention back to the laptop in front of him.

—

Sophomore year was supposed to be the time to enjoy being young, especially after the tragic events that took place that summer. Jason Blossom was missing, presumed dead, but the body was never found. This, of course, piqued the interest of Jughead Jones. He was always writing stories, and trying to solve mysteries. AJ never understood what interested Jughead so much. They might have been twins, but the two were nothing alike. AJ was opinionated and wasn't afraid to show it. When she wanted something, she got it. Jughead was quiet and self identified as a loner. He kept to himself, while AJ let herself stand out.

"Are you ready for this?" Jughead asked AJ, glancing at her as they stood, side by side, outside the steps of Riverdale High. Up until this school year, AJ went to Southside High. School of the two biggest rivalry gangs on the Southside of Riverdale: The Serpents and Ghoulies. AJ didn't want to transfer schools, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Her father thought it would be best for her to attend school with Jughead. He wanted to keep his family far away from the Serpents and their illegal doings.

"As ready as I'll ever be," AJ grumbled, feeling naked and lost without her beloved serpent jacket. Her father also thought it would be best to keep her being a serpent a secret, at least for the time being. Taking a deep breath, AJ started up the stairs to the front door with Jughead trailing behind her.

Riverdale High was a lot like what AJ expected. Unlike the Southside, the paint on the walls weren't chipping, the doors worked, the windows weren't cracked, and the biggest difference, there were no metal detectors stopping her from freely entering the school. While AJ didn't want to leave her friends from the Southside, she was a little excited to finally get a good education and actually learn something for once.

"The assembly is about to start. Let's go," Jughead said, pulling AJ along as she checked out her surroundings. Before they could make it very far, she stopped staring at a picture behind a trophy case of a young boy with flaming red hair. He couldn't have been much older than herself. She instantly recognized him.

"This is the rich kid that died," she asked, but it came out more of a statement. She glanced at Jughead before scoffing and turning around. "You know, a couple years back a kid from the Southside went missing. Austin or something, you remember that, 'Sythe? No probably not because no one gave a damn. Us Souhtsiders always get forgotten," she grumbled, clearly angry with the inequality shown towards the Southside citizens.

"You're on the Northside now, 'Strid. You need to start acting like it. If they find out you're a Southsider, especially a serpent, they'll tear you apart," Jughead warned his sister. He was happy to be going to school with her again. He rarely ever saw her now that he moved out, but he was incredibly worried she wouldn't fit in.

"I'd like to see them try." AJ glanced back at the picture of the boy one more time before allowing Jughead to pull her away and to the assembly. She sat with Jughead, at the top of the bleachers away from everyone else. She rolled her eyes when Jughead pulled out his laptop and started typing. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through the couple messages she had. She briefly glanced up when a red head girl started speaking, but quickly lost interest and went back to her phone.

When the assembly ended, AJ wasn't no time in getting up. She was ready to head to class and, hopefully, get through the day without too much trouble.

Before she could make it very far, Jughead lightly tugged on her arm, "I know these people aren't what you're used to, but maybe try to make some friends. It'll help pass the time."

AJ chuckled at her brother, finding it hypercritical of him to suggest that she make some friends when he would rather stay unnoticed. She didn't entertain him with an answer, just gave him a small nod of her head before she pulled her arm free and left him as she made her way to class.

—

The next couple of days went by pretty fast for AJ. She was a little surprised to stay unnoticed by most of the students, but she figured it had something to do with the new girl, Veronica Lodge. AJ didn't really know the young Lodge girl, but she could already tell that she would be bad news. There was something off about her. AJ kept to the same routine. For once in AJ's life, she was staying in the dark. She didn't want to be the center of attention like she was at Southside High. She just wanted to finish school and then go to the Whyte Wyrm to hangout with her friends before she went to her rundown trailer where her drunk father was most likely passed out on the couch.

AJ wasn't surprised when she walked into Pop's and saw her brother sitting there. "I figured I would find you here," AJ greeted, plopping herself into the seat across from him.

The twins stayed there for hours, mostly in silence. They would talk occasionally, but they were both perfectly comfortable to just sit in silence. Jughead typing his novel while AJ switched between playing on her phone and reading a book. It was times like this that the twins cherished most. They were able to enjoy each others company and just forget about their worries for a little while.

As the time neared midnight, the small bell above the door rang, signaling someone entering the quiet diner. AJ glanced towards the door, furrowing her brows in confused as the redheaded boy made his way towards their booth. "In coming, Juggie," AJ teased, knowing about the small feud going on between the previously best friends.

"Can I sit?" Archie asked, glancing between the twins.

AJ didn't bother responding, just moved further into the booth to make room for Archie.

"If you want," Jughead said, a small nod of his head.

Archie glanced at AJ once more before he took the now empty seat next to her. Feeling like this was a conversation she wasn't needed in, AJ flipped her phone on and started scrolling through social media.

"What are you working on?" Archie asked, looking at the laptop in front of Jughead.

"My novel. It's about this summer, and Jason Blossom."

"17- years-old and how will he be remembered? As captain of the waterpolo team?" Archie asked, seeming like there was something more, something deeper bothering him.

"The aquaholics. Considering how he died, probably not," Jughead joked.

AJ snorted at her brothers comment, finally putting her phone down to join the conversation. "Oh, I've missed your sardonic humor, Juggie."

"No, what I mean is, was he doing everything he was supposed to do? Everything he wanted? I mean… did he even know what that was?"

Archie didn't receive an answer to his questions, instead, Jughead asked him about football and the varsity spot. Having no interest in this conversation anymore, AJ turned her attention to the window.

"No… In fact, I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight," Archie said, sadness filled his voice. That comment made AJ mad, she looked at him with a sort of disgusted look on her face.

Before she could retort, Jughead started talking again. "If you mean Betty, whatever happened, just talk to her, man. It'll go a long way." Jughead glanced at his sister, giving her a look that said to stay quiet. He knew she was angry at Archie for ditching him this summer and ruining one of his only friendships, but he didn't want his sister fighting his battles for him. "It would have gone a long way with me," Jughead finished, looking straight at Archie.


	3. Chapter 2

In a small town like Riverdale, word traveled fast. The next morning everyone knew about the body of Jason Blossom being found on the edge of Sweetwater River. Before AJ even left her bed, her phone was blowing up with messages from her friends all asking her if she heard about the body that was found early this morning. With a small sigh, AJ climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. She threw on a pair of dark ripped jeans, a green long-sleeved sweatshirt, her black boots, and her leather serpent jacket. After putting minimal makeup on, AJ left the room in search of her father.

"Dad? Dad," AJ said frantically, running out of the one-bedroom in the trailer with her face in her phone.

"Keep it down, will ya," FP Jones groaned from the couch, his head pounding from yet another hangover.

"They found his body, dad," AJ rushed out, causing her dad to stand up only to grip onto the back of the couch to steady himself.

"Damnit," FP grumbled, bringing his eyes to his worried daughter. "It's fine, AJ. They have no proof the serpents had anything to do with the boy's murder. Just keep your mouth shut, and lay low. And take that damn jacket off when you're around the Northside."

AJ frowned at her dad, worried that he would be ripped from her just like Jellybean was ripped from her. "Dad, if they find out you had anything to do with it-"

"Drop it, AJ," FP demanded, not giving her time to protest anymore as he left the trailer.

AJ knew her father was trying to protect her, but she couldn't help but worry. She regretted going against his wishes that night. She should never have been at the bar, and what she heard that night had been haunting her ever since. AJ glanced down at her leather-covered arms and frowned. She hated that she had to shed her jacket, her second skin, while she was at school- so she would wear it as much as she could outside of school. With one last glance in the mirror, she made her way to the Whyte Wyrm to get some answers.

"Hey, AJ! Where have you been?"

"AJ! How's the new school treating you?"

AJ smiled at the greetings she received from her fellow serpents. "Hey, guys. I've been around. Schools going fine. Been keeping to myself mostly," AJ answered, taking a seat at the bar.

"You think you're better than us now? A couple of us saw you outside of Riverdale High. Where was your jacket?" A deep voice asked from before her. She was expecting this. For her friends to be angry, so with a hard look on her face she turned to face him.

"Sweet Pea," she greeted, a small smile on her face. "I can't very well where my jacket into a school full of Northsiders, can I?" She sassed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's your problem anyway. It's not like I had a choice in being transferred."

"Let's go, Fangs, Toni," Sweet Pea demanded, clearly over with this conversation before it even started.

"Seriously, Pea? You can't be mad at me for this," AJ groaned, pleading with Toni to help her out.

"AJ's right, Sweet Pea. She didn't want to leave," Toni started, but Sweet Pea was already out the door with Fangs trailing behind him. "Sorry, A. You know how Sweet Pea is. He won't admit it, but I think he just misses having you around. We all do."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess," AJ says, looking around the bar. "Do you know where Mustang or Tall Boy is?" AJ asked her friend, hoping that one of them would give her what she wanted.

"What do you need, Little Jones?" Mustang asked, coming up beside her. AJ stared at him, wondering if she should even be trying to figure this out, but she had to know what happened that night.

"We need to talk, Mustang," AJ said, getting up and walking to a table in the corner where they wouldn't be bothered.

—

The rest of the weekend flew by for AJ, and before she knew it it was Monday morning. She made it to school with 10 minutes to spare and instantly started to glance around the crowded hallway, desperate to find her brother. She didn't know anyone, and she didn't have any friends yet, not that she minded. After a few seconds, she spotted Jughead talking to Archie and groaned as she made her way to the two boys. It wasn't that she didn't like Archie, she did. They were really good friends growing up, but that was mostly due to him being Jughead's best friend. However, she was still pissed at him for ditching her brother this past summer, and she would be until she got a solid explanation.

"Hey," she said as she reached them, glancing between the two. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, we were just leaving," Jughead said, sending Archie one more look before pulling AJ down the hall with him. She didn't understand what her brother's problem was but allowed him to drag her away. She took notice of how Jughead tensed slightly as they were nearing the jocks at the end of the hallway. She couldn't help but let her eyes wondering to the tan boy in the front of the group of football players. He was undeniably attractive. AJ was snapped back to reality when said jock smashed his shoulder into her brother, causing her to stumble slightly before gripping Jughead's arm to stand still.

"Watch it, Wednesday Addams," the same jock laughed, causing AJ to glare at him.

"Don't be such a dick," AJ snapped, ready to defend her brother, but before she could move forward, Jughead was tugging her down the whole.

"He's not worth it, AJ," he muttered. "Besides, I'm used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't be. I'll put him in his place." Growing up on the Southside and going to Southside High, AJ was no stranger to violence. She didn't let anyone give her a hard time and she would be damned if she let some preppy, rich, jock treat her brother that way.

"Astrid," Jughead said, a warning tone in his voice. AJ knew not to push him further on the subject. He never used her full name unless it was really serious.

As the bell rang, AJ and Jughead made their way to their first class. It was one of the few classes they shared.

An announcement on the school's speakers made them halt in their steps. "Good morning, students, this is your principal speaking. There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally, so let me state clearly, it is happening as scheduled. Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention to Sheriff Keller." AJ and Jughead shared a look before the Sheriff's voice rang through the school.

"Most of you already know the details, but your classmate, Jason Blossom's body was found by the river late Saturday night. So, as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide. It is an open and ongoing investigation-"

"And may I inject," Cheryl Blossom's voice sounded, effectively cutting off Sheriff Keller. "Neither I nor my parents will rest until my brother's death is avenged, and his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in old sparky and fry. I for one have my suspicions, hashtag Riverdale Strong."

"If you know anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's killer or anything thing about what happened on July 4th, I strongly urge you to come forward immediately. To me or Principle Weatherbee. Let's not let Jason down," as Keller finished his speech, AJ and Jughead noticed Archie looking nervous, he moved over to the water fountain and splashed water onto his face.

"What's going on?" AJ asked her brother quietly as they made their way towards Archie.

Jughead just shrugged, calling out to his ex-best friend, "Archie, weirdest thing. This summer we were supposed to go on a road trip, over July 4th weekend, and bailed on it the last minute. Is there something you want to tell me, pal?"

AJ was even more confused now as she looked between the two boys. "What were you doing July 4th, Archibald?"

Archie didn't answer either question, instead, he turned on his heel and walk away from them.

"You don't think he had something to do with Jason's murder, right?" AJ turned to face her brother but didn't receive an answer. With that, the twins went their separate ways.

The rest of the school day went by rather quickly. AJ sat in the back of most of her classes, sitting with Jughead when they shared a class. When the final bell rang, AJ collected her things, ready to leave school.

"AJ! Wait up," she stopped and turned around at the sound of her name, waiting for Jughead to catch up to her.

"What's up?"

"I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, AJ."

—

The twins made their way to the Andrews household, ready to confront him on what Jughead witnessed in the music room. AJ was slightly disgusted and didn't know what to think about any of this. She was starting to hate Riverdale High and all of the drama that followed.

"He's not home, Jug," AJ said after she glanced through the window.

"We'll wait then. This is important," Jughead said stubbornly, sitting down on the front porch steps, AJ following his lead.

AJ glanced down at her phone for what felt like the hundredth time, groaning when she noticed only a couple minutes passed by. They've been sitting there for around 20 minutes now and AJ was growing restless.

"Jug? AJ? What's up?" Archie said, clearly confused as to why the twins were sitting on his steps.

"Oh, finally," AJ breathed out, glaring at the redhead boy.

"What's up is that I saw you, Archie. In the music room with Ms. Grundy," Jughead started, standing up from the steps.

"Hey, keep your voice down. My dad's inside," Archie said quickly.

"We're trying to help you, Andrews," AJ finally snapped. "Jug's trying to be a good friend, even though you don't deserve him as a friend."

"How long? How long have you been with her?"

"Just this summer. I really like her," Archie defended.

"So this is why you're been acting weird."

"That's why you ditched Jug?"

The twins spoke at the same time, sharing a glance before turning back to Archie.

"One of them. We were there on July 4th. We heard the gunshot," Archie admitted.

"You have to tell someone," Jughead said. AJ lightly bite her bottom lip. She knew that Jason wasn't killed at the river. She also heard the gunshot, but she heard the real gunshot. The one that actually did kill Jason Blossom, of course, at the time she didn't know that, but she couldn't tell anyone. Not even her brother. Her best friend and the only person she ever truly trusted.

"No one can know. They can't find out about Ms. Grundy."

"A kid is dead, Archie! And you're worried about some, some cougar!"

"She's not like that! She cares about me."

"Stab in the dark here, but she cares more about herself-" AJ started.

"She's the one telling you to not say anything, right?" Jughead finished his sister's sentence.

"You don't know anything. Neither of you do," Archie snapped.

"No, maybe not, but I used to know this guy once. He wasn't perfect, but he always tried to do the right thing at least," Jughead said, sounding defeated. She shot AJ a look and went to walk away.

"Jug," Archie said, grabbing Jughead's arm, "If you tell anyone about this."

"What?" AJ asked, taking a threatening step forward, "What are you going to do?"

Just as AJ went to say more, the front door opened revealing Fred Andrews, Archie's father. "Hey, Jug, AJ," Fred greeted the twins, "You coming in? We got take out."

"They were just leaving," Archie interjected, glaring at Jughead and AJ one last time before releasing Jughead's arm.

Once they were away from the house, AJ turned to Jughead with a frown on her face. "That went well," she joked, chuckling.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day at school, AJ was with Jughead in the student lounge. There were a few other students in there, all listening as one of the jocks talked. AJ recognized him as the jock that shoved Jughead in the hallway days before. "Why are we here again?" AJ quietly asked her brother as she sat atop the table Jughead was leaning against.

Jughead just shrugged his shoulders, watching as Archie struggled to put his money into the vending machine. Neither of the twins was listening to the conversation around them, that is until Jughead was mentioned.

"Let's be honest," the same jock said, loud enough for everyone in the lounge to hear. "Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid? Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak like Jughead?"

AJ's head snapped around at the words, her dark glare landing on the tall, tan boy. At that moment, she didn't care how handsome he was, she wouldn't hesitate to rearrange his face with her fist. Her glare only intensified as the football team laughed, and if it wasn't for Jughead's grip on her arm, she would have leaped over that couch and kicked him where it counts. AJ made eye contact with the Korean football playing, her eyes pleading with him to shut up and stop talking ill of her brother. For a moment, she thought that the boy would stop. For just a slip second he hesitated, his eyes softening as they locked onto her, but that ended when his eyes traveled to her arm that was still in Jughead's grip.

"What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like… after?" AJ frowned at the boy's words, shaking her head in disappointment.

"It's called necrophilia, Reggie. Can you spell it?" AJ snorted at her brother's reply. She always admired the way her brother had with words. She watched as the boy, she now knew as Reggie, leaped out of his chair and over the couch to get to Jughead. The second Reggie left his chair, the rest of the football team stood up as well, ready for a fight to break loose.

"Hey now," AJ snapped, shrugging Jughead's hand off of her arm and jumping off of the table, right in front of her brother. She didn't hesitate to place her hand on Reggie's chest, effectively blocking him from her brother. "That's enough," she said, looking towards Archie to see if he would help stuck up for his ex-best friend. She could feel Reggie's eyes on her, but she ignored him.

"Shut the hell up, Reggie," Archie said, also taking a step towards Jughead.

"What do you care, Andrews?" Reggie asked, glaring at Archie. "Oh, shit," Reggie laughed, taking a step away from AJ and glancing between the three. "Did you guys kill Jason together? Was it some freaky blood bond thing?"

AJ rolled her eyes, taking another step closer to Reggie, but before she could say anything, Archie shoved Reggie back.

"Archie," AJ snapped. Usually, she wasn't one to care much for using her words. She would rather use her fist, but she knew that Archie couldn't take the whole football team on his own.

Reggie glanced down at AJ, getting distracted. He's never seen her around before and he was curious as to what she had with Jughead. He didn't understand why someone as beautiful and confident as AJ would be hanging around some loser. He subconsciously shook his head, stepping around the small brunette to ram Archie into the vending machine. The force of Archie's back hitting the glass caused it to shatter.

AJ made eye contact with a blonde girl with a high ponytail, she could see the fear on the girl's eyes. Just ask AJ went to step in the middle of the fight, Reggie shoved Archie to the ground, brought his fist back and swung, knowing Archie out cold. She stared at the unconscious boy, slightly shocked at what just happened. She turned her eyes to Jughead, not being able to hide the small smirk. She loved chaos, and she couldn't help but chuckle a little. With a shake of her head and one more glance at Reggie, AJ turned around and left the lounge.

She knew she shouldn't have been thinking it, but she found Reggie attractive, even more so now that she saw him get into a fight with Archie. She should have been pissed at him, and she was, for what he said to her brother, but someone needed to knock some sense into Archie.

As AJ was rounding the corner, she heard someone call out to her, but she didn't bother to stop. She had enough excitement for one day. However, luck was not on her side and the boy easily caught up to her. "Hey," he repeated, lightly grabbing her arm to stop her. AJ froze the second the hand touched her. As clique as it sounded, she felt sparks shoot into her skin, burning her flesh under his large hand.

"I have a name, you know," AJ said, snapping herself out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath, meeting the eyes of the handsome football playing.

"Are you going to tell me it, or am I going to have to guess?" Reggie flirted, letting go of her arm as he leaned against the lockers behind him.

AJ debated whether she should tell the boy her name or not. She knew Jughead would be disappointed in her for even talking to the boy, but she couldn't help herself. It was like she was pulled to him. Like they were two magnets.

"AJ."

"AJ?" Reggie repeated, raising an eyebrow at the short girl. He was intrigued by the brunette girl. He's never seen her before, and he couldn't help but want to know more about her. "What's that stand for?"

"That's for me to know... and you to find out," AJ smirked up at him, a twinkle in her dark eyes. "I'll see you around, Reggie," she said, turning back around to leave the school. She felt the boy's eyes on her as she left the school, but she didn't turn back around, not even when he called after her.

"You definitely will be seeing me, Angel," Reggie shouted at her, a large grin on his face.

—

It took a lot of convincing to get AJ to attend the pep rally. There were a million other things she would have rather been doing, but for Jughead's sake, she agreed to go. She stood off to the side of the bleachers with Jughead, not wanting to get in the middle of the crowd. She watched as Archie ran to Ms. Grundy, a small frown on her face.

"Girl trouble?" Jughead asked Archie once he walked up to them.

"Nice shiner, red," AJ smirked, receiving a small shove from Jughead.

Archie ignored AJ's comment, "We're telling Principal Weatherbee… Well, at least I am." Archie gave Jughead a small, regretful smile, "And also, I didn't mean all of those things I said to you."

"It's cool," Jughead said, finally smiling at Archie, "But we're not going to hug in front of the whole town," he continued with an awkward laugh.

AJ couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the two boys, but she was pulled away from their conversation when she noticed Reggie Mantle run by with the rest of the football team. She felt a small smile makes its way to her face as she watched him interact with his friends.

"Who are you looking at?" Jughead asked, trying to find the person that captured his sister's attention.

"No one," AJ rushed out, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

The twins turned to the Pussycats and the River Vixens as they performed. She wondered what it was like to be in some type of school club like cheerleading or a band, but she knew she just wasn't that type of person.

"Alright, everyone! Let's hear it for the Bulldogs!" Coach Clayton yelled into the microphone just as the football team ran onto the field. She, like everyone else on the field, noticed Cheryl run off the stage. She frowned, instantly feeling bad for the girl. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Jughead the way Cherly lost her twin, and she knew that she was the only one that would ever truly understand the bond twins share.

"I'll be right back," AJ said to Jughead, running in the direction Cheryl can in.

"Cheryl?" She asked as she stepped into the locker room. She hadn't realized that Veronica also had the same idea and followed after Cheryl, but she pushed down her distrust for the dark-haired girl and continued forward. "Are you okay?" She asked. She was never one for comforting people, but she tried her best.

"Jason…he's gone," Cheryl cried, putting her head in her hands.

AJ glanced at Veronica, giving her a small nodded as if to say that she would handle this. As Veronica left the room, AJ sat next to Cheryl on the bench.

"He was supposed to come back," she continued, looking towards AJ before throwing her head in her hands once more.

"You're not alone, Cheryl," AJ soothed, awkwardly putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I might not understand how it feels to lose someone as close to you as a twin, but I know what a bond between twins is like."

AJ was not expecting Cheryl to throw her arms around her, so it took her a second to comprehend what was going on, but once she did, she brought her arms around Cheryl and hugged her back. "It'll be okay. If you ever need anyone to talk to, or anything just reach out to me," AJ said. She wasn't usually one to offer her help without expecting anything in return, but she felt guilty for what she knew about Jason's death.

—

After cheering Cheryl up, they talked for a little while longer and decided to exchange numbers. When they were sure the pep rally was over, they both made their way back to the field. Cheryl went her way towards her parents, while AJ went back towards her brother, but she got stopped on her way there.

"Hey, Angel!"

AJ turned around, making eye contact with Reggie, a small smile on her face. "Reggie," she greeted, waiting for him to walk over to her.

"What was that?" He asked, clearly referring to her running after Cheryl.

"She just lost her brother… her twin. She shouldn't have to deal with that alone, plus, I can relate to what it feels like to be a twin. The bond you share isn't one a lot of people can understand," AJ said, revealing more of herself than she originally planned on.

Reggie stared at her, growing more intrigued by her as time went by. He hasn't been able to think about anything other than her since he first saw her in the lounge at school.

"You're staring, Reggie," she said awkwardly, running her hand through her long hair.

"Go to Pop's with me."

AJ stared at him, a little confused where this was coming from. "In your dreams," AJ said, shaking her head. She couldn't let herself get close to anyone, let alone a Northside football player.

"Oh, you are in my dreams," Reggie flirted, sending a wink in the girl's direction. "I'll get you to agree, Angel," he said, going to walk back towards his team.

"My names not Angel," AJ called after him, not understanding where the nickname came from.

Reggie sent a smug smile over his shoulder, "Maybe not, but no one as beautiful as you can be human, Angel."

"What's that all about?" Jughead asked, coming to stand next to his sister.

"Nothing," AJ said, still looking in the direction of Reggie and the rest of the football team. She noticed Reggie glance over, throwing a glare at Jughead before turning back to his conversation.


	5. Chapter 4

The next couple of days past in a blur, nothing significant happened until Biology one day. AJ was sitting next to Jughead in the back of the classroom, her nose in her Biology book. Her attention was brought elsewhere when the door swung open. Principal Weatherbee entered with Sheriff Keller strolled into the room, looking straight at Cheryl. Before anyone could say anything, Cheryl stood from her seat next to Veronica.

"You're here for me, aren't you? For the autopsy," Cheryl said, not moving her eyes from the front of the room.

"We don't have to do this in front of your classmates, Cheryl," Principal Weatherbee frowned.

"It's alright, Principal Weatherbee," she started, sticking her hands out to be handcuffed, "They'll find out anyway."

"That won't be necessary, Cheryl," Sheriff Keller said, shaking his head.

"Find out what, Cheryl?" Veronica asked, looking up at the girl.

"That I'm guilty."

AJ glanced at Jughead, clear confusion laced in her eyes. "She didn't kill Jason. She couldn't have," AJ whispered to her brother, desperately wishing she could tell him what she knew. What she did.

"It sounds like she did," Jughead said.

AJ looked around the room, watching the shock and confusion on each of her classmate's faces. Her eyes stayed on Reggie a little longer than the rest and before she could look away, he turned to look at her. Their eyes meet briefly, but AJ broke their eye contact first.

"If print journalism is dead, what am I doing here?" Jughead asked from the doorway of the Blue and Gold, Riverdale High's student newspaper.

AJ leaned against the wall outside of the room. She wasn't interested in being a part of the newspaper, but she went for Jughead. And because she still hadn't really made any friends, so she had nothing better to do.

"The Blue and Gold isn't dead, Juggie," Betty started, giving in a big smile, "It's just dormant."

"Juggie?" AJ snicker, pushing Jughead aside to step into the room. "Haven't heard that one in a while, huh, Juggie?" AJ teased, ignoring the frown she received from Betty. AJ got the feeling that Betty Cooper didn't like her very much, but she didn't care.

"You're writing a novel, right? About Jason Blossom's murder," Betty continued, ignoring AJ completely.

AJ rolled her eyes at the blonde girl and moved to lean against the wall, "Oh, he is. Riverdale's very own 'In Cold Blood'," AJ answered for her brother, watching as he played with a magnifying glass.

Betty sent the brunette girl another glare, "Which started as articles," Betty continued once again. "I was hoping you would come to write for the Blue and Gold."

AJ couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. "Oh, he would _love _too," she said, pushing herself away from the wall. "You're dark, mysterious, sardonic voice would do wonderings in a high school newspaper," she joked, moving forward to lightly pinch Jughead in the side.

He smiled at her, pushing her away slightly, "I don't think the school paper is the right fit for my voice," Jughead disagreed, looking back towards Betty.

AJ could tell Betty was getting frustrated, and couldn't help but feel like her being present added to that. "Look, Juggie," Betty started, moving closer to Jughead before she continued her small speech.

After hearing Betty say 'Juggy' for the second time, she broke out into a loud laugh. "I'm outta here, losers. Call me, Juggie," AJ said, grinning at the two as she made her way towards the door. "Oh, and 'Sythe," she said, turning to face him. She ignored the glare she received for using part of his real name, "Just tell the girl yes. Her begging is pathetic," she finished, leaving before Jughead could lecture her on her manners.

—

AJ walked down the streets of the Northside. She would normal hangout with Jughead, or go to the Whyte Wyrm to hang out with her friends, but Jughead was busy investigating a lead for Betty, and most of her Southside friends were angry with her for ditching them for the Northside.

"What are you doing walking the streets alone with a murderer on the loose, Angel?"

AJ jumped slightly at the voice, not expecting anyone to stop and talk to her, but she hid her fear well.

"Do you make it a habit to stalk girls that want nothing to do with you?" AJ asked, walking towards Reggie's slick black car. She took a good look at the car, clearly impressed with it. "Nice car."

"Only the really pretty ones," Reggie said, winking at her from inside his car. "The inside is even nicer, want to see it?" He asked, fully pulling the car to the side of the road.

"Is that your way of getting me into your car with you?"

Reggie just shrugged his shoulders in response. He took this time to fully appreciate the girl in front of him. It was clear to anyone that she was independent and strong. She didn't take shit from anyone, and could protect herself. Her long brunette hair framed her perfect face, her plump lips pulled back into a small as she made her way to the passenger side of the car.

"I know nothing about you, Reggie," AJ said as she pulled the seatbelt over herself. "For all I know, you could have got me into your car to murder me."

"You still got in, though," Reggie said, turning his eyes onto the road as he pulled away from the curb.

"I'm confident I could take you in a fight," she teased, looking over his features as he drove down the road.

"So what's your deal with Donnie Darko?" Reggie finally asked the one thing that has been bothering him so much.

"Who?" AJ asked, knitting her eyebrows together as she turned her attention to the passing houses outside the window.

"You know, Wednesday Addams, Bughead, take your pick on the name. He's a weirdo."

"His name is Jughead, actually, asshole," AJ snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to glare at the boy in the driver's seat. "This was a mistake. Pull the car over."

"What? I was joking," Reggie frowned, glancing at the girl next to him. He didn't understand why she was getting so defensive over Jughead. "Are you two like… together?"

AJ couldn't help the obnoxious laugh that left her mouth, her previous anger vanishing as she threw her head back. "What? Ew! Are you serious?" She asked in-between laughs. She saw the confused look on Reggie's face and calmed herself down, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Well, yeah…" Reggie said, more confused by the girl than ever before. "You randomly showed up at the school, you have no friends other than Bu-" Reggie cut himself off with a cough, "Jughead," he quickly corrected himself, not wanted to upset the girl again, "You only ever hang out with Jughead."

AJ gave him an appreciative smile when she realized he was making an effort to spare her feelings about making fun of Jughead. "He's my brother," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't need any other friends. Besides, I don't think Betty likes me as it is."

Reggie accidentally pressed on the break a little to fast as she admitted to being Jughead's sister. "He's your brother?" He asked, not believing her at all. "How?"

"Well, Reggie, when two people love each other very much, they-"

"AJ! I didn't actually mean how," Reggie said, stopping her from explaining further.

AJ laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

They stayed silent for a while, neither wanting to ruin the comfortable vibe around them.

"I think Betty is jealous of you," Reggie finally says, pulling to a stop in front of Pop's diner.

"Jealous of me? She doesn't even know me." AJ didn't understand what Reggie was trying to get at. There was no reason for Betty, who a straight A's, River Vixen with envious blonde hair, to be jealous of AJ.

"Yeah. She likes Jughead. You're always with Jughead," Reggie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you even listen to me? I just told you, Jughead is my brother. My twin brother to be exact."

"But no one knows that, Angel." Reggie opened his door, moving around the front of his car to open AJ's door as well. "Are you hungry? I'm starving," Reggie said, basically pulling AJ from the car and into Pop's diner.

The two sat at Pop's for hours, laughing and talking about anything. They were an unlikely pair, but at the time, they didn't care. They were two completely different people, from different sides of the tracks, but for those couple hours, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that AJ never felt as comfortable with anyone like she did with Reggie- And Reggie never felt like he did with any other girl he's ever been with. AJ was different, and he wanted to know everything about her.

"Just tell me," Reggie begged, giving AJ puppy dog eyes from across the booth. "Pleaseeee, Angel."

"Okay, okay, fine," AJ finally gave in, leaning forward in her seat. "But you have to promise to never use it, or tell anyone. You understand, Mantle?" She said seriously, moving to hold her pinky out to make the promise solid.

Reggie rolled his eyes at AJ's childish behavior, but hooked his pinky with hers anyway, "I promise."

"Astrid Gladys Jones."

"Your names Astrid?" Reggie asked seriously, a huge smile making its way to his face.

"Hey, it's better than Reginald," she teased, leaning back in her seat as she took a sip from her cookie dough milkshake.

—

After her time with Reggie the night before, AJ had a new outlook on school. She decided it was time she made some real friends, and while she was at it, she needed to mend her broken friendships with her old friends from the Southside.

AJ got dressed and made her way out of the trailer, not bothering to check on her father who was passed out on the couch, as usual.

"Jug!" AJ said, jogging up to her brother when she spotted him.

"Hey, AJ," Jughead said distractedly, briefly glancing up from his phone to look at AJ.

"You were right," she started, taking a seat next to him on the steps of the school. "I think it's time I stop mopping about transferring schools and finally make the most of it."

"What changed your mind?" He asked curiously. He was happy his sister finally came to her senses and was going to attempt to make some friends as Riverdale High.

"Well, I realized that no one knows who I am. Some people actually think we're together, can you believe that?" She asked, disgust in her voice. "But I'm going to head in now. Text me if you need anything, Jug!"

Before Jughead could respond, his sister was already up the steps and in the school. He didn't want to dwell on it for too long, but he wondered what suddenly put his gloomy, moody sister into such a good mood. He knew not to push her though, she would tell him when she was ready.

—

AJ stood at her locker when Tina and Ginger, Cheryl's followers, walked by Veronica, taunting her about Chuck Clayton and the sticky maple he apparently gave her.

"Sounds to me like you're just jealous," AJ snarked, sticking her foot out to trip up Ginger as she went to pass by her. She ignored the dirty look she received, instead, focusing her attention back on Veronica. Even though Southside didn't have sticky maples, they had their own form of slut-shaming. AJ felt bad for Veronica, sure, they weren't really friends and AJ didn't trust the dark-haired beauty, but she didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"What the hell is a sticky maple?" Veronica asked as she looked down at Kevin's phone.

"It's kind of what it sounds like. It's a Riverdale thing," Kevin answered.

"No, Kevin," Veronica started, disgust clear on her face, "It's a slut-shaming thing. I'm neither a slut nor am I going to be shamed by someone, excuse me, named Chuck Clayton."

"We could go to Principal Weatherbee," Betty suggested, trying to help the situation without the use of violence.

"About the coaches son?" AJ asked, pushing off of her locker and walking across the hallway. "Chuck Clayton is Riverdale High's resident golden boy. Going to Weatherbee wouldn't do anything."

"And, or, I can expose him in the pages of the Blue and Gold!"Yeah, I ca-" Betty tried again, only to be cut off by AJ.

"Spoken like a true good girl that doesn't do anything wrong," AJ snickered, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you really want to get back at Clayton, you're going to have to go a little dark and break some rules," she said, not stopping the condescending tone in her voice.

"Well, I for one, don't follow rules. I break them, and when it's necessary, I break them," Veronica said, shoving Kevin into the lockers and looking between the two girls. She was sure AJ would help her, they were starting to be friendly with each other after the whole Cheryl incident at the pep rally, and she hoped Betty would help her also. "What do you say? In or out? I could use your help, AJ. You seem like the type to get things done."

"Oh, I'm so in," AJ smirked, looking towards Betty with raised eyebrows. She noticed the worried look on Betty's face, and her smirk grew as she followed after Veronica.

—-

AJ threw the door to the boy's locker room open, letting Veronica walk in first.

"Excused me," Veronica said, walking through the room of half-naked boys.

"Move," AJ snapped, lightly shoving the boys that just stared at them in shock.

"Veronica? AJ?" Archie asked, grabbing at his towel that almost slipped off, "Betty? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it," Veronica went to move past Archie, but he blocked her way, "I mean it, Andrews! Hit the showers, and stay out of my way."

AJ snickered and reached behind her to pull Betty along. "You're acting like you've never seen a boy naked before, Cooper?" She teased, watching as Betty covered her eyes from the boys around her. "Oh, you probably haven't."

"Shut up," Betty muttered. They both came to a stop behind Veronica as she pulled her phone out and shoved it in Chuck's face.

"This is disgusting. Take it down," Veronica snapped. AJ went to step forward to say something to Chuck, but she was pulled back by her arm. She whipped around, ready to punch whoever dared touch her.

"What are you doing here, Angel?" Reggie asked, standing with only a towel covering his waist. AJ couldn't help but let her eyes roam the tan boy's chest, but quickly diverted her eyes to his face before he noticed her checking him out.

"Veronica needed help," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. She tried to ignore the fact that Reggie still had his hand on her arm, keeping her close to him. He didn't like the looks she was receiving from some of the other boys.

"Why are you so wound up? It's a badge of honor. Plus you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Andrews," Chuck said, gaining the attention from everyone in the locker room.

"Okay, that's beyond irrelevant, Chuck. You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls for any reason, under any circumstances, jerk," Betty stepped forward, ready to defend Veronica.

"Look, I get you're not a closet kind of girl, but if you want to ride the Chuck wagon that can be arranged," Chuck said to Betty, letting his eyes roam to AJ, "The offer extends to you too, AJ." AJ was a little surprised Chuck knew her name. She spent most of her time to herself and tried got stay out of the spotlight.

"As if-"

"Shut the hell up, Clayton," Reggie snapped, cutting AJ off. He pulled her closer, going to step in front of her and block her from Chuck's view, but AJ wouldn't let that happen.

"You're disgusting, Chuck," AJ snapped, pushing Reggie off of her and stepping forward. "Is your self-esteem so low that you have to make up stupid lies and slut-shame girls just to make yourself feel better?" AJ asked calmly, stopping right next to Veronica, "I understand why you want to boost your ego. There's clearly not much there." She smirked at him, letting her eyes land on his groan area to help signify what she meant, but she knew she hit a nerve when Chuck took a threatening step forward.

"Let's keep this simple, so your preppy, murder, half brain can grasp it. Take. This. The hell. Down," Veronica snapped, walking closer to Chuck.

"Yeah, that high tone, bitch attitude might have worked on the bata's you dated in New York, but you're in Bulldog territory now, but please, fight back. You'll only make it harder on yourself." As Chuck finished his sentence the boys around the locker room started barking like dogs. AJ looked towards Reggie, glaring with her eyes, daring him to follow in the other boy's footsteps and utter a bark. She sent him a small smile when he stayed quiet.

"Come on," AJ said to Betty and Veronica. As they were walking towards the exit of the locker room, AJ slowed down, letting her eyes roam Reggies body once more before she picked up her pace and let the door swing shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

AJ was sitting in the corner booth at Pop's diner with Jughead. He was telling her about his time with Dilton Doiley, and how he was sure he was lying about not hearing the gunshot on July 4Th. AJ nodded her head at her brother, but she was barely paying attention.

"Are you even listening?" Jughead finally asked, kicking his sister in the shin from under the table.

"Hm?" AJ asked glancing up from her phone, "Yeah, yeah. I hear you."

"What are you doing?" Jughead asked, curious as to what has caught his sister's attention.

"Oh, uh, Veronica and Chuck," she said vaguely, going back to her phone when it dinged, letting her know that she received a new text.

**Veronica: **Thank you for your help today, but have you seen what people are saying on the post?

**AJ: **I've seen. We need to do something about it. There has to be other girls he's done this to that are willing to come forward.

"Since when are you friends with Veronica?"

"We're not really friends. I'm just helping her out." AJ leaned against the window, stretching her legs out across the booth.

—

The next day, AJ meets with Betty in the student lounge. They came up with the plan to find other girls that had the same experience with Chuck. Several girls were willing to step up and speak about it. After filling Veronica in, they made a plan to get back at Chuck once and for all. Starting with the playbook the football players had in the boy's locker room.

"Reggie," AJ said, walking up to him in the hallway after the meeting with the girls. "What do you know about this playbook?"

"What are you talking about?" Reggie obviously knew about the playbook. All the boys on the football team knew about the book, not all of them agreed with it, but they wouldn't speak their minds about it.

"Don't play dumb, Reginald," AJ snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you have anything to do with it? Is that why you've been so nice to me lately? So you can put me down as one of your little conquests."

"What? AJ, no!" Reggie said, stepping forward to put his hand on her arm. "I wouldn't do that."

"You better not be lying to me, Reggie." AJ pushed his hand off of her, taking a couple of steps away, "You don't want to get on my bad side," she warned, not fully believing him. Without hearing his reply, she turned around and made her way down the hallway and out of the school.

—

"Color me impressed," Cheryl's voice rang through the dark hallway of the school, causing four of the five students to jump in fear. AJ snicker at the others in her group, turning to face Cheryl. "What would your holly roller mother say about this, Betty?"

"What are you doing here, Cheryl?" Betty asked, pointing her flashlight at the girl in question.

"And where did you get those thigh-high boots? They're amazing!" Kevin said, receiving an elbow in the side by AJ.

"I thought I would help out."

"Help or derail our investigation?" Betty asked.

"Can we not do this? We came for a reason. If Cheryl wants to help, let her help," AJ said, having no problem with Cheryl.

"Hey, guys! Get in here," Ethel said from inside the locker room.

The small group made their way into the locker room, looking at the book in Ethel's hands. "Trev was right. They didn't even bother to hide it."

"New girl? Is that what I'm reduced to? 9 points," Veronica said, looking over Ethel's shoulder.

"Better than 'big girl'. 7.5," Ethel frowned.

"Polly's in this book," Betty said softly.

"Next to Jason's name," Cheryl looked at Betty with a small frown, "This isn't… Jason wouldn't-"

"It's right there, Cheryl! You're brother hurt my sister. This is what guys, like Chuck and Jason, think of us girls. They think we're objects for them to use, then shame us into silence," Betty ranted.

"Maybe I don't know Jason," Cheryl said.

AJ ripped the book from Ethel's hands, wanting to get a better look at it. She was almost positive her name wouldn't be in the book, but she wanted to make sure. She scanned the pages, growing angry when she saw how many times Reggie's name was in the book next to some innocent girl.

"We'll show this to Weatherbee," Veronica said, snapping a picture of the pages in the book, "This will be the perfect cover for your expose, don't you think, Betty."

"Yeah, but no… These girls deserve justice. Don't you think, Cheryl?"

"Yeah, I probably won't say this ever again, but I agree with Betty," AJ said, speaking up for the first time since they entered the locker room.

"You want to go full dark, no stars, Veronica? I'm with you," Betty said, nodding at AJ in thanks for backing her up, "And I have a plan."

"Ooh, I like this side of you, Betty," AJ teased, giving the blonde a real smile for the first time.

—

The plan was simple. Betty would go to Pop's get Chuck to agree to go to Ethel's house with her and then the girls would get Chuck to admit to what he did.

When it came time to put the plan into play, Veronica and AJ sat by the pool int their bathing suits while Betty finished getting ready.

"This will work, right?" Veronica questioned AJ.

"Yeah, it will-"

Before AJ could continue with her sentence, there was a knock on the door to the pool area. AJ sent a wink in Veronica's direction and made her way to the door. She opened it, looking up at Chuck with a soft smile.

"You're not Betty."

"Betty and I talked it over. We decided that it would be more fun with a few more… players," AJ said seductively, winking at Chuck. She moved aside, revealing Veronica and telling Chuck to enter.

"Nice," Chuck breathed, smiling as he watched the two girls walk away from him.

"Isn't it?" Veronica asked, slipping off her robe at the same time AJ did, revealing their matching black bathing suits.

"It gets very very hot," AJ said, looking over her shoulder at Chuck before putting her legs into the hot tub with Veronica.

"Come on. Let's get wet," Veronica said.

"Uh, shouldn't we wait for Betty?" Chuck asked, but before either girl could answer, the door to the house swung open and Betty walked out.

Betty walked out of the house with a short black wig, bright red lipstick, and black lacy lingerie. AJ and Veronica shared a confused look. This wasn't part of the plan. They didn't know what Betty was doing. Their confusion increased tenfold when Betty started to talk.

"Betty couldn't make it, so she sent me instead."

AJ bit her lip, glancing between Betty and Chuck. "Uh, Chuck, why don't you get in. Relax. We'll make a couple of drinks," she said as she went to the table, Veronica, and Betty following her.

Betty pulled out a small baggy of powder and poured it into one of the glasses.

"What is that?" Veronica asked.

"Muscle relaxer," Betty answered, not looking up from the drink she was mixing.

"That's why you asked me to get you some?" AJ whispered harshly, shooting Betty a nervous look.

Veronica sent AJ an exasperated look, "Maybe we should slow down a little."

"It's fine," AJ and Betty answered together, a small smirk of both of their faces.

Betty picked the drink up and heading back to the hot tub, "Right Chuck? You don't want to slow down, do you?"

"Oh, I'm too fast, too furious, baby," Chuck answered, looking up at Betty from the hot tub.

"Good. Good boy, Chuck." Betty handed Chuck the drink, watching as he downed the whole glass.

"Shit," AJ muttered, looking at Veronica before taking a couple of steps forward. It didn't take long for Chuck to start to pass out, and when his body started to slump, AJ jumped forward, holding him up so he didn't slip under the boiling water.

"Jesus, Betty. Now what?" She snapped, glaring at the usually shy girl.

"Now we get answers," Betty said, pulling out a couple of pair of handcuffs. She walked over and handcuffed Chuck's arms to either side of his body, just high enough to keep his head out of the water.

The three girls stood back, watching as Chuck began to wake up, "What the hell?" Chuck asked, pulling at his wrist that was being restrained.

"Start recording," Betty told Veronica.

"It's really hot in here," Chuck groaned.

"And getting hotter by the minutes," AJ chuckled, holding the remote to the hot tub in her hands.

"Tell the truth about what happened between you and Veronica," Betty said, looking down at Chuck.

"We had a good time. She had a good time-"

"The truth, Chuck! Or so help me, AJ will boil you alive." Betty gave AJ a look, telling her to turn the heat up. AJ raised her hand with the remote, pointing it towards the thermometer as she raised the temperature.

"We made out."

"And then?" AJ pushed.

"And then, I took her home. I didn't give her a sticky maple."

"That's all you had to say, you ass," Veronica snapped, "And now, everyone will know." Veronica stopped the video.

AJ thought that would be the end of it. They got what they came for. However, what AJ did not expect was Betty to lose herself and completely go dark. She never expected Betty to have it in her to ruin Chuck the way she did, but AJ admired this side of Betty.

Betty put her foot on top of Chuck's head, pushing him down into the burning water. "Do you like shaming people, Chuck? Do you like dehumanizing them? Puling prude by day, freak in the sheets by night."

"No," Chuck gurgled on the water as his head went under the surface of the water.

"Apologize!" Betty yelled.

"Woah, Betty," AJ said, a warning in her voice as she stepped towards the girl.

"Calm down," Veronica said, sharing a worried look with AJ.

"Say you're sorry!" Betty ignored the two girls, her full attention on Chuck.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry," Chuck yelled, fear in his voice as he was able to push himself up slightly.

"Good job, pig," Betty said, opening a bottle of maple syrup, "Now it's time for your reward. A sticky maple of your own." Betty held the bottle over Chuck's head, "Apologize for ruining Polly." AJ's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do, or what got into Betty. "Apologize, Jason!" Betty yelled as she poured the syrup mover Chucks' head. "Say you're sorry for destroying me. Apologize for what you did to me!"

"I'm not Jason! I'm not Jason!"

"Betty! Betty, that's enough," AJ said, finally snapping out of her shock. She moved forward, taking the syrup bottle from Betty's hands.

"We did it, Betty. You did it," Veronica said, trying to cal, Betty down.

"Holy shit, you are crazy! You're crazy as hell," Chuck yelled, blinking to keep the maple syrup out of his eyes.

"Betty," Veronica said softly.

"I'm fine," Betty answered, "We're done here."

AJ has been in the serpents since she was 8 years old, and she has been around them for even longer. She has seen a lot of crazy things in her short life, but what she saw with Betty was a new one. She has never seen someone lose themselves as much as Betty did that night. It was like Betty wasn't even herself anymore. She called herself Polly. She thought Chuck was Jason. The girls released Chuck, not speaking to each other as they cleaned up the mess then went their own ways. They didn't know what to say to each other or how to even begin to understand what happened.


	7. Chapter 6

"Quite the expose," Veronica said as she and AJ walked up to Betty in the hallway the next morning, "When did you find the time to write it?"

"I was up all night last night," Betty answered, looking at the ground shyly. AJ could tell she was embarrassed about what happened last night. "I couldn't sleep after."

"Me either," AJ and Veronica said at the same time.

"Betty, AJ," Veronica started, looking between the two girls, "You both came through for me in a way no one else ever has before, but can we talk about what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Betty asked, seemingly genuinely confused.

"The wig? And everything?" AJ said.

"How far were you going to take it?" Veronica finished.

"Chuck deserved it," Betty shrugged.

"You called him Jason."

"You thought you were Polly."

They said at the same time, sharing a look before turning back to Betty.

"No, I didn't do that," Betty denied, making a move to walk away from them.

"Yeah, girl, you did," Veronica said, both girls going to follow after Betty.

"It was like you became another person," AJ said, crossing her arms over her chest as they stopped in front of Betty's locker.

"Okay, I mean, I remember telling Chuck he should apologize for Polly, but not because I thought he was Jason."

"Then why?"

"Because, I'm sick of guys like Chuck doing horrible things to girls like me, and you and Polly, okay?" Betty said, walking away from the girls.

The three girls went from barely knowing each other. Three girls from three completely different backgrounds and lives, to being good friends in just a matter of days. There was still some tension between AJ and Betty, but that was starting to dissolve, and soon there would be no tension between the two girls.

AJ was so busy with Betty and Veronica that she hasn't got the chance to confront Reggie about having his name in the book. She was angry that he would degrade girls how he had, but AJ wasn't completely innocent herself, so she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She did, however, want an explanation as to why he lied about it.

—

"Angel," Reggie's smug voice spoke through the speaker of AJ's phone. She was currently sitting at the bar in the Whyte Wyrm. It was the weekend after the whole Chuck incident happened and she had yet to talk to Reggie about his involvement with the playbook.

"It's AJ, Reginald," AJ said sternly, downing the glass of scotch in front of her. "We need to talk. Are you free?"

"You sound mad. Is everything okay?" Reggie asked, a little nervous that the girl he's started to care for was angry at him.

"You lied to me, Reggie," AJ snapped, giving Toni an apologetic smile and placing a $10 bill on the counter. "Keep the change, Ton. I'll catch you later," she said to her best friend, getting up from the stool and heading to the door.

"About what? Where are you?" He asked, growing more confused as the conversation went on.

Before AJ could answer his question, there was a yell for her. "Aye! AJ, leaving so soon? We never see your pretty face anymore, Princess!" Jack, a drunk teen serpent yelled to AJ from across the bar, causing some other serpents to glance her way.

"I've been busy, Jack. I do have a life you know," she snapped at the boy, rolling her eyes as she kicked the door open and let it slam shut behind her.

"Who's Jack? AJ, where are you?" Reggie asked again, jealously raising into his stomach as he heard the other boy try to flirt with her.

"I'm heading home," she said, ignoring his first question and not directly answering his second question. She glanced at her bike, she knew she shouldn't just leave it here, but she also knew she would have to hang up on Reggie if she was going to drive it back to her trailer. "Are you free or not?"

"You're avoiding my questions," Reggie signed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "But yeah, I'm free. Pop's? I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay, see you soon," AJ mumbled, hanging up the phone and sliding it into her leather jacket. She walked over to her bike, pulling her keys out of her pocket as she threw her leg over the bike.

"I thought I'd find you here," Jughead said, walking up to AJ.

"Forsythe, what are you doing here?" AJ asked, glancing around the bar parking lot. Jughead usually stayed far away from the bar and anything serpent related.

"The drive-in is closing," Jughead said with a frown on his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Come home, Jug. Dad's trying," AJ pleaded, picking up her helmet and going to put it on.

"I can't, Astrid," Jughead snapped, rolling his eyes at his sister. "I'll figure it out."

AJ frowned at Jughead. He was clearly really bothered with the drive-in closing, and she wished there was more she could do for him. "No, we'll figure it out," AJ corrected. "You're my baby brother, we're in this together. If you don't want to live with dad then I'll support that. Hell, I'll even live with you on the streets if you want me to."

"You're older by 3 minutes, 'Strid," Jughead teased, lightly shoving his sister.

"Still counts." AJ shrugged her shoulders, pulling her phone out to check the time. She had 14 minutes to get home and then to Pop's.

"Have somewhere to be?" Jughead question, frowning at his sister.

"No, well, yes, but I can cancel if you need me."

"No, no," Jughead shook his head, giving his sister a reassuring smile, "Don't let me hold you up."

—

Thankfully, AJ made it home with a few minutes to spare, so she had time to run inside and change her jacket. She still hadn't told Reggie about her being a serpent. He knew she lived in the trailer park, and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it, so she knew he would not approve of her being a serpent. She just started to get close to Reggie and she didn't want to ruin what just started between them.

A knock on the door brought AJ out of her thoughts, figuring it was just Jughead, she rushed to the door and flung it open, "Jug- Sweet Pea? Dad?" AJ rushed out, her eyes widening.

"Hey, AJ. He was passed out drunk at the Wyrm. Figured I'd get him home," Sweet Pea explained, holding FP's upper arms to support his weight.

"Oh, Thanks, Sweets," she said, smiling at the boy as she threw her arms around her father's waist. With the help of Sweet Pea, they got her dad into the trailer and on the small bed in the only bedroom of the trailer. Things were still weird between Sweet Pea and AJ. They used to be best friends and they told each other everything. They were always there for each other, but with AJ transferring to Riverdale High, they grew apart.

"I'm sorry for being so distant," AJ finally said. She missed her friends more than anything and she wanted to fix their relationship. She glanced at her watch, her eyes widening when she realized that Reggie would be arriving at Pop's any moment now. There was no way she could walk there fast enough, and she couldn't take her bike because no one on the Northside knew she owned a motorcycle, and she wanted to keep it that way, at least for now.

"Can you do me a huge, huge favor, Pea?" AJ asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. She cheered in victory when Sweet Pea agreed, he was a little annoyed that she wanted to be dropped off a little way down the road from Pop's. He knew she didn't want to be seen with a serpent, and that infuriated him more than anything, so without so much as a goodbye, Sweet Pea was racing down the road.

—

AJ and Reggie sat in Pop's, neither of them talking. It was obvious that something was bothering AJ, and it was driving Reggie crazy not knowing what was wrong. After a couple more minutes of silence, Reggie got fed up and threw his hands up in the air with a loud groan, "Okay. What's wrong?"

"You lied to me, Reginald," AJ said, glaring at the boy. "I asked you point blank if you had anything to do with the playbook and you said no."

"Technically, I said I wouldn't do that to you," Reggie sighed, instantly defending himself. "And it was true, I would never do that to you. Ever."

"You're right, you won't for two reasons. One, we found the book and burnt it, and second, I won't give you a chance to." AJ put her hands on the table, leaned over slightly so she was closer to Reggie's face, "I trusted you, Reginald, and you broke that trust." AJ stood up, her glare still present on her face. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for that." The most important thing to AJ was trust, and without trust, she believed there was no point. She couldn't trust Reggie anymore, at least not until he proved himself to her, again. "I'll see you around, Mantle." AJ didn't give Reggie a chance to answer before she was out the door and walking down the street.


	8. Chapter 7

"The drive-in closing. It's just one more nail in the coffin that is Riverdale," Jughead started his rant, slamming his hand on the table. "No, forget Riverdale. In the coffin of the coffin that is the American dream."

AJ walked into Pop's clearly making out the voice of her brother. She sighed when she realized he was complaining about the drive-in closing. She's heard the same rant at least 10 times that day. "Oh, Forsythe, it's such a tragedy. Whatever will you do," she teased, making her way to the booth. She knew why the drive-in meant so much to her brother. It was his job, and for a little while, his home. She did feel bad for him, but she was getting tired of his endless rant.

She ignored the intense glare she received, moving behind the both that Jughead and Betty were sat on and jumped over the top, making Betty and Jughead move over so she could squeeze into the window seat. "Stop calling me that, Astrid. I'm serious," Jughead snapped, shoving his sister. He only received an obnoxious laugh in return.

"So you guys are the unlucky subjects of this one's rant. I've heard it about two hundred times today," AJ said, joining the conversation, whether she was welcomed or not. She gave Veronica and Kevin small smiles from across from her and turned to greet Betty, but stopped when she noticed the glare that was thrown her way.

Jughead went to continue his rant but was cut off by Kevin.

"What? I'm pissed," Jughead seethed.

"Oh, are you? We hadn't noticed," AJ teased.

"This isn't just about losing my job. The Twilight Drive-In should mean something to us," he continued, once again, ignoring his sister's comments, "People should be trying to save it."

"In this age of Netflix and VOD, do people really want to watch a movie in a car?" Veronica asked, "I mean, who even goes there."

"People who want to buy crack," Kevin answered seriously, causing AJ to chuckle. "He's not wrong, Juggie."

"And cinephiles… and car enthusiasts," Jughead answered, turning to face Betty, "Right, Betts?"

Betty looked up, seeming distracted, but she nodded her head anyway, "Totally."

"Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it, but didn't invest in it, so when an anonymous buyer made an offer, Mayor McCoy couldn't refuse it."

"Anonymous buyer? Why anonymous? No one cares," Veronica said, laughing slightly.

"I do!" Jughead snapped.

"Yeah, and if Jug cares, I care. We should all care," AJ added, instantly sticking up for her brother. He may drive her crazy and be a huge pain in the ass, but he was family and she loved him more than anything. She would also support him, even if she gave him a hard time about it.

"Also, you guys should all come to closing night," Jughead said sadly, "I'm thinking, 'American Graffiti', or is that too obvious."

"Betty, you're choices?" Kevin asked, bringing the whole tables' attention to Betty. When Betty didn't answer right away, Veronica gave her a concerned look. She glanced towards AJ, realizing that Betty stopped paying attention to the conversation when AJ arrived, "Everything okay, B?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm just thinking," Betty said, nodding her head. "Maybe 'Rebel Without a Cause'?" Betty suggested, gaining a genuine smile from Jughead. AJ noticed her brother smile at Betty and she smirked. It was so clear those two liked each other, and AJ was happy for her brother. He, more than anyone, deserved to be happy. The group sat in silence for a little while, until Betty couldn't keep what was bothering her instead.

"You know what, no, V, no. Not everything is okay. In fact, things are very much not okay," Betty said suddenly, turning to glare at AJ. "And you want to know why things aren't okay? Because of you, AJ."

AJ looked shocked at the blonde girl. She knew that she wasn't Betty's favorite person, but she had no idea what she did to upset the girl so much. AJ went to defend herself, but before she could, Jughead beat her to it.

"What do you mean, Betty? AJ hasn't done anything," Jughead said, sharing a look with his sister. He grew angry as he saw the hurt in her eyes, he knew she was strong and she could protect herself. She didn't need him defending her, but when AJ was hurting, it hurt him as well. He turned to face Betty fully, "If you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me."

"That's my problem, Juggie!" Betty said harshly, but quiet as to not bring attention to their table. "You always take her side. Ever since she got here, she's had you wrapped around your finger. No matter what I do, she'll always have your attention!"

The table was silent, no one expecting Betty to go off like that, but once the shock subsided and AJ realized what was happening she threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Wait," she started, clutching her stomach as she laughed some more. Reggie was right; Betty was jealous.

"What is funny?" Betty asked, growing embarrassed and angry that AJ was laughing at her.

Jughead looked at his sister like she was crazy. He was so confused with what was going on, but once he looked into AJ's eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle, just because her laugh seemed contagious to him.

"Are we missing something?" Kevin asked Veronica who only shrugged in reply.

Once AJ called down, she turned her body to face Betty, a huge grin on her face. "You're jealous," she said like it was the funniest thing in the world, and when those words left her mouth, Jughead gave her a disgusted look. "Why the hell would she be jealous of you?" He asked, looking between Betty and AJ. Everyone noticed Betty's cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"She doesn't know, Jug," AJ explained to her brother, seemingly communicating just by looking at him.

"Oh, ew! How doesn't she know?" Jughead asked, furrowing his brows at his sister.

"No one does, Jug. I had to explain it to Reggie the other day also," she continued, not realizing that she accidentally slipped that she was talking to Reggie.

"Wait, what? Reggie? Why were you talking to that ass?" Jughead questioned.

"Okay, hold up. Can you two please fill the rest of us in on whats going on?" Veronica finally asked, tired of being felt in the dark.

The twins glanced at each other again, silently debating on who should tell their friends. In the end, Jughead won the silent argument, so AJ turned to the group, ready to explain.

"I don't tend to tell people this, but the J in my name stands for Jones," AJ started, chuckling a little at the thought of Betty being jealous of her. "You have nothing to worry about, Betty. Neither I or Jughead is interested in twincest," she finished, cringing at the thought.

"Ew, AJ. Did you really have to say it like that?"

"You're twins?!" Betty asked, jumping up in her seat. If she wasn't embarrassed before, she definitely was now. "Oh, My God, I had no idea! I'm so sorry I've been so awful to you, AJ," Betty apologized repeatedly.

AJ just shrugged, an amused smile on her face. "It's cool, Betty. Water under the bridge."

"How did we not know this?" Kevin asked, still shocked by the news.

"How could you?" The twins asked together. "We never told anyone. No one could make the connection from our last name because no one knew what mine was," AJ finished.

"Wait, can we go back to you and Reggie?" Veronica asked suddenly, a smirk on her face.

"I'd rather not," the twins replied once again, in sync.

"How did we never notice them doing that before?" Kevin asked, a little weirded out by the twins. "But, I totally ship it!"

The group, minus AJ and Jughead, agreed with Kevin. The small group talked and joked around, the atmosphere a lot lighter than it was a little while ago. Veronica got up at one point, ready to defend her mother against Cheryl, but her mother gracefully took care of the high school bully.

"Now, that's an odd combo of people," Kevin said, causing the whole group to look towards the door. They were all surprised to see Archie and Fred Andrews enter with Ms. Grundy. Jughead and AJ shared a knowing look.

"I'll be right back," Betty said, getting out of her seat and ignoring the protest coming from both Jughead and AJ.

"What's happening?" Kevin asked. The group watched as Betty walked up to Archie's table and followed him outside. Not long after they got outside, Veronica followed them, curious about what was happening and making sure it wasn't about her. Kevin looked towards the two remaining occupants of the booth, still not knowing what was going on. They continued to watch out the window, growing more confused when Alice Cooper pulled up and whisked Betty away.

"So, you and Betty?" AJ teased her brother, lightly punching his shoulder as Kevin joined in on the conversation pertaining to his best friend.

—

"How hard would it have been to give me a little heads up?" Archie walked up to Jughead and AJ, annoyance laced his voice as he followed them down the hallway. Jughead was passing out fliers, promoting the last showing at the drive-in before it was closed for good, and being the good sister she felt she was, AJ decided to help him by giving threatening glares at anyone who tried to deny the flier or voiced their opinions against going.

"Maybe if you were a better friend to Jughead, he would have been more willing to help out," AJ snapped at Archie. She knew Jughead forgave him for what happened over the summer, but Archie hurt her brother and it was going to take a while for her to be able to forgive him.

Archie glanced at AJ, a frown on his face. "I know you're still mad at me for what happened over the summer, but I've said sorry a million times. Please stop being mad at me," Archie pleaded with the girl, wanting to move past the dirty looks and snide comments directed at him.

AJ sighed, looking over Archie before giving him a small smile. "If you ever do anything to betray my brother again I'll skin you alive," she warned, her eyes turning a darker shade of chocolate brown. "I mean it, Andrews. You don't want to know what I'm capable of." AJ walked away from the two boys, feeling their eyes on her. Jughead looked at her in amusement while Archie was slightly fearful.

After walking away from Jughead and Archie, AJ made her way through the school to find Betty or Veronica, or even Kevin. Ever since their time at Pop's a couple of nights ago, she has started to grow closer to the three. She was finally making friends other than Jughead, and she found it easier to hide who she truly was on the inside: a conniving, rule-breaking serpent. She felt bad for ditching her friends from the Southside, but after everything that happened with her father and Jason Blossom, this was the best option for her.

AJ walked into the student lounge, smiling when she noticed Kevin and Veronica sitting around the couches. She didn't know what they were talking about since she walked in halfway their there conversation and only heard Veronica asked, "Why don't we go together?"

"Where are we going?" AJ asked, plopping herself in the seat across from Kevin.

"The final showing of the drive-in," Kevin answered, "Come with us."

AJ thought about it before she nodded. It wouldn't hurt for her to go, and Jughead was probably going to try to spend his time with Betty, so she had no one else to go with. Reggie was no longer an option since they haven't talked in a week. AJ rolled her eyes as Cheryl waltzed into the room, instantly throwing insults at Veronica about her mom being a waitress.

"Threatened much?" Veronica asked, raising from her seat to face Cheryl head-on, "And what does any of this have to do with my mom being a waitress?"

"Oh, just that I saw her talking to a Southside Serpent last night in the alley at Pops. They were having an extremely heated and intimate discussion." Cheryl pulled out her phone and showed Veronica a picture. AJ and Kevin both got up, moving to look at the phone. AJ's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the picture of Hermione Lodge and her father arguing. She pushed down her shock, not wanting the other three to sense anything wrong. Her face turned hard as she tried to figure out what her father would have to do with the Lodges, but she couldn't remember him ever mentioning them before.

"Who or what is a Southside Serpent?" Veronica asked, turning to her two friends.

"They're a gang of bikers. They usually stay on the Southside of town and thank goodness because they're sort of dangerous. Drug dealers, and petty thieves," Kevin replied, not realizing that he was insulting the brunette girl next to him.

AJ barely held back her scoff, not being able to stop the glare on her face. More than anything, she wanted to defend her people. Her family, but she knew she couldn't say anything. No one could know she was a serpent.

"Then what was my mom doing with one of them?" Veronica was worried for her mom, it was written all over her face- but, she wasn't the only one worried about one of her parents. AJ couldn't stop thinking about he trouble her father could have put himself in. Without answering Veronica, or even casting another look at her two new friends, AJ grabbed her things and left the room. It was time her father explained what was going on.

—

AJ meet with Jughead before she went to go find her father. He told her he was going to go to Mayor McCoy and try to save the drive-in one more time. AJ thought it was a waste of time and pointless, but she supported her brother anyways. It didn't take AJ a while to track down her father. He was right where she expected him to be, a bar stool with some drink in his hand. Ever since FP was fired from Andrew's Construction, he has been going downhill faster. AJ hated seeing her father this way, but there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Dad?" She asked cautiously, sitting on the empty stool beside him. She took a good look at him and frowned. He looked tired and worn-out. His once lively eyes were dull and the pain was etched across his face.

"Shouldn't you be in school, A?" FP grumbled, putting his head in his open palms.

"I ditched," she shrugged, knowing her father wouldn't do anything about her skipping school, but for once, she was wrong. FP swirled around in his stool, a hard look on his face. "Do you know what I had to do to get you into that school, Astrid?" AJ has never seen her father so angry, so hurt. "You can't do whatever the hell you want. You need to get an education and get the hell out of Riverdale."

AJ rolled her eyes, annoyed with her dad. "You can't lecture me about anything. You've barely been present in my life. You don't get to play father when it suits you." AJ knew she was being harsh, but she was her father's daughter. She had his temper, and when it started rising there was no stopping it. "Why were you with Hermione Lodge, dad?"

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Cheryl Blossom saw you arguing outside of Pop's diner the other night," AJ spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't matter," FP said sternly, looking his eldest daughter in the eyes. "Listen to me, Astrid Jone's. You are not to come to the Southside again, okay? I want you to pack up and leave the trailer. I don't care where you go, just leave." As soon as the words left FP's mouth he regretted. He didn't mean to cause his daughter more pain, but he believed she would be safe away from him. He could protect her, and Jughead, as long as they were far away from the Southside and the serpents.

"This is my home, dad. I'm a serpent, just like you. I'm not leaving the serpents." AJ held her ground. She was hurt and angry that her father would try to take everything away from her without any valid reason.

"You're not a serpent, kid, and you never will be."

AJ jumped from her chair, knocking his glass over the counter in her anger. "Jughead was right. You've never cared about any of us. You're just a pathetic drunk."

—

AJ was sitting in the back of Kevin's dad's truck, her eyes on the movie in front of her. She tried to not think about the serpents that were fooling around a couple of rows behind them. She couldn't let them see her with her Northside friends. She was so focused on the movie and staying hidden that she didn't realize a slick red car pulled up beside them. Kevin nudge her arm that, nodding towards the car.

"Move aside, outcast," Cheryl demanded, climbing into the bed of the truck. It was a tight squeeze with AJ on the side, Kevin pushed up against her, Veronica leaned into Kevin to get comfortable and then Cheryl took up the rest of the space beside Veronica.

"That hair."

"That Jacket."

"Jason always adored the drive-in."

AJ shared an uncomfortable look with Kevin before they both looked towards Cheryl.

"Southside trash," Kevin said, glancing behind him to the serpents that were being loud.

"They've been doing that since the opening credits." Veronica frowned in annoyance.

"Shh!" Kevin finally snapped, leaning over AJ to quiet the serpents down. AJ sank into her seat a little more, praying that none of the serpents would make their way over to them.

Finally, Veronica had enough. She jumped up, turning to look at the serpents, a glare of her face, "Hey! Do you know what happens to a snake when a Louboutin heel steps on it? Shut the hell up, or you'll find out." Once the words left Veronica's mouth, the other occupants of the drive-in started cheering for her and honking their horns in appreciation. AJ couldn't help but laugh as both she and Kevin sank down into the bed of the truck more.

"I can't believe you just threatened a gang banger," Kevin hissed, causing AJ to laugh more. AJ went to say more but got distracted as she noticed Reggie looking her way. They made eye contact, and AJ couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from him. They still weren't talking, but AJ wanted more than anything for things to go back to normal.

"You're staring," Veronica snickered, watching the exchange between AJ and Reggie closely. With a quiet sigh, AJ turned away from Reggie and looked towards Veronica. "I don't know what you're talking about," she, nonchalantly said, turning her attention back to the movie. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, signaling a text coming through.

**Reginald: **Meet me by the bathrooms.

AJ started down at her phone, lightly biting on her bottom lip in thought. She might as well see what he wanted, but she would have to find a way to get around the serpents without them seeing her.

"How about a refill?" Veronica asked, handing the bucket to Cheryl, but AJ reaches across and grabbed it, "I'll go." AJ started to stand at the same time Kevin did. "I'll go with you," he offered. AJ went to deny his offer, but Kevin was already hopping over the truck's side. AJ kept her head down, using Kevin to block herself from the view of the serpents. When they reached the line at the concession stand, AJ glanced around, almost seeming nervous. "I'll be right back, Kev. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." When Kevin nodded, letting her know he heard her, she walked off towards the bathrooms. She stood outside the doors, her bare arms crossed to keep warm from the chilly air. She beat Reggie there, and frowned, wondering if he changed his mind. She pulled out her phone to text him, asking where he was when a pair of hands covered her eyes, a loud "Boo" ringing in her ears.

AJ yelped, jumping back and dropping her phone in the process. She brought her hand up to punch whoever dared scare her like that. Just as her arm went to swing at the culprit, she realized it was Reggie and quickly dropped her hand. "Woah, Angel, it's just me," Reggie said, holding his hands up in surrender as he started laughing. "What the hell, Reggie!" She hissed, slapping the boy on the arm as she pouted at him. "You can't just sneak up on someone like that." Reggie wasn't done laughing, he clutched his stomach, doubled over from laughing so hard. AJ watched Reggie, her anger disappearing and a small smile replacing it on her face.

"I'm sorry, Angel," Reggie finally said once he could breathe again. "I couldn't help it."

"I almost decked you," AJ said, bending down to retrieve her phone. She shoved it into her pocket, looking up at the tall boy. "What did you want?" She asked, cutting right to the chase.

"I've… Uh," Reggie stumbled over his words, running his hand through his silky hair, "I've missed you," he finally admitted, his cheeks turning a slight pink from embarrassment. AJ didn't know Reggie very well, but she did know that he didn't express his true feelings very often.

"Reggie," AJ sighed, frowning at the boy she was quickly falling for. "We can't-"

"Just let me explain," Reggie cut her off, moving his hands to her shoulders to keep her from walking away. "I was- no, I am an ass. That isn't going to change, but I'm not who I used to be. I used to use girls just for the fun of it… because I could, but now it's different." Reggie took a step closer to AJ, not breaking their eye contact, "I like you AJ. You're different than all the other girls-" AJ knew she shouldn't have, but she cut him off by crashing her lips on his.

AJ was the first to pull away, her breathing heavy and her eyes closed. She moved her hands from around his neck, sliding them down his arms until she interlocked their fingers together. "Reggie," she breathed out, opening her eyes to look at him. She couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore. It was painfully obvious they liked each other, but AJ couldn't help but think it was a bad idea. Being with Reggie put him in danger and that was something she just couldn't do. "I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling away from him.

"AJ, wait," Reggie said quickly, his long legs catching up to her. "What's wrong?" He has never felt this way with any other girl before, and he didn't want to let that go. He was finally admitting that he wanted to be with AJ, and he thought she felt the same way, so he didn't understand why she was pushing him away.

"This would never work, Reggie. We're too different. You don't know who I am." AJ pulled her arm out of Reggie's hand and turned the corner to head back to Kevin. She didn't look bad, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to leave. She would see the same hurt look on Reggie's face that was on her own. She knew it was better this way, no matter how bad it hurt. She knew she did the right thing.

—

As her father wanted, AJ didn't go back to the trailer that night. In fact, when he got home late that night, all traces of his daughter ever being there was gone. Once the drive-in cleared out, she made her way into the small office, giving Jughead a sad smile when she entered. "Dad kicked me out," she said simply, sitting on the small bed in the corner of the room. "Want a roommate?"

"You're always welcome with me, AJ, but I still don't know where we will go."

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

The next morning, the twins woke early, packed up all of Jughead's belongings and started to head out the door. Jughead stopped, moved to one of the walls and pulled a beaten up picture off the wall. He smiled down at it, showing it to AJ. "Oh, wow," AJ laughed, taking the picture from his hands. It was a picture from a couple of years ago. Jughead and AJ were just kids. AJ was on Jughead's back while Jughead had one arm holding her up and the other wrapped around a much younger Jellybean. They were standing in front of the drive-in, huge smiles on each of their faces. AJ handed the picture back to Jughead and walked out the door. "Let's go, Juggie."

"Wait," Jughead said, picking up a spray paint bottle and going towards the wall of the drive-in. In big letters, Jughead wrong, "Jughead and AJ Jones Wuz here" with a small crown on the top. "For being the best writer I know, you can't spell," AJ teased, leaning her head on Jughead's shoulder.

"They'll raise that booth down too. Raise the whole place, send it to the junkyard. Us with it," FP spoke from behind his two kids.

"Maybe they'll save it. All the pieces," Jughead said, turning to look at his father.

"Rebuild it in a hundred years," AJ continued, looking at her father with a sad smile on her face.

"Wonder who the hell we were," Jughead finished.

The three Jones shared a small smile, any bad blood seemingly forgotten for the time being. They missed this. When times were simpler and they could just enjoy each other's company, but never ever lasted for long. Especially not in a town like Riverdale.

"So where are you going to live now?" FP asked his two kids.

"We'll figure it out dad," Jughead said, grabbing AJ's hand in his own, squeezing it in reassurance, "We always do."


	9. Chapter 8

AJ pulled the neck of her jacket up, trying to hide as she walked through the halls of the school. Since the drive-in shut down and she decided to stick with Jughead, she hasn't had much sleep. It was making her usually cranky self, even more cranky. She just wanted to meet up with Jughead and ignore everyone else, especially Reggie. She felt bad for hurting him, but she knew she was going the right thing. She had to protect him.

All hopes of being ignored and quietly getting to her destination were ruined when she heard someone call out, "Oh, look, it's Wednesday Addams 2.0."

She glanced over, glaring at the football jocks as they made jokes. "Real original," AJ muttered, turning away from the boys.

"What was that, freak?"

AJ took in a deep breath, getting more fed up by the jocks by the second. "What? Did Reggie not show you a good enough time?" One of the jocks joked, taking a step closer to AJ.

"What the hell did you say?" AJ turned sharply. If looks could kill, those three boys would already be dead. "I don't know what you think happened, but nothing did. You're all animals and Mantle is no different," she snapped, briefly meeting Reggie's eyes. She saw the hurt flash through his eyes, but she paid it no mind.

"Only in the sheets, right, Reggie?" The same jock asked, his laughter bouncing off the walls.

"Shut up, guys," Reggie spoke softly, trying to get AJ to meet his eyes again.

"I don't need you speaking for me, Mantle," AJ said, glaring at the Asian boy. "Not that I need to explain myself, but nothing happened between me and Reggie," she said evenly, finally meeting Reggie's eyes. "Nothing will ever happen between me and Reggie," she took a step closer to the boy, "You're all the same. Stupid, pathetic wannabes. You walk around this school as if you own it. Like everyone else owes you something. Like your gods, but you're not. All you are are a bunch of little boys that don't even know the difference between class and trash." She glanced around the small group of boys, her anger radiating off of her, "No one respects you. They're just scared of you. Scared that you'll tarnish their reputation with your stupid little book. Well, I'm not scared of you, and you don't want to know what I'm capable of, so leave me the hell alone," she snapped, turning around on her heels and storming off. As she was rounding the corner, she heard of the boys say, "Was that a little scary for you too?"

AJ was still fuming as she slammed the door to the Blue and Gold open, her eyes filled with anger. "Woah, what's wrong?" Betty asked.

"Nothing," AJ snapped, glaring at the blonde. She didn't mean to be rude to Betty, she just wasn't in a good mood. She has never been good at keeping her temper down, a trait she inherited from both of her parents. She was about to continue when Jughead stood from the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't snap at her. She didn't do anything," Jughead said to AJ, frowning at her.

"Sorry," AJ mumbled, walking away from Jughead and sitting on top of the desk. She took a second to calm herself down. She thought about explaining what had her so mad, but she decided not too. She still wasn't that comfortable with Betty or Kevin, and she didn't want Jughead to know about Reggie. "What's this?" She asked, looking at the board.

"Oh, this?" Kevin walked to the board, pinning some papers to it. "This is how my dad had his Jason Blossom murder board before it was trashed," Kevin answered. AJ quickly scanned the board, praying to not see any of the serpent's faces pinned there. She knew she needed to protect them, and sticking with Kevin, Betty, and Jughead during this investigation as the best way. She made sure not to show any emotions on her face.

"Any idea who did it?" Jughead asked Kevin.

"No idea. No fingerprints. Nothings come up," Kevin answered. AJ ignored the rest of the conversation, only getting dragged back when the door opened. AJ narrowed her eyes at the dark-skinned boy that stood in the doorway. She didn't recognize him and was slightly confused as to what he wanted with Betty.

"Trev, hi," Betty greeted, standing from the desk she was sitting on. AJ noticed the smile on Betty's face and frowned. 'Who is that?' She mouthed to Jughead, silently watching the exchange between the two.

"Date?" AJ asked, frowning defensive over her brother. She met Jughead's eyes, making sure he was okay.

"Does your mom know?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not on house arrest," Betty defended herself before sighing, "Well she's out of town… and anyways, it's not a date."

"You literally just said it was a date," Jughead said, speaking up for the first time since the incident happened.

"Not a date date. It's just my cover." AJ made her way to Jughead as she listened to Betty as she explained her side to the three. Kevin didn't look con minced and Jughead looked slightly hurt at the thought of Betty going on a date. She gave her brother a reassuring smile, leaning her head on his shoulder in efforts to comfort him. "Well, I think it's a good idea, Betty. Try to get some information from the students. They might know something we don't," AJ tried, mostly speaking to make Jughead feel better. She was starting to like Betty and hoped that she wouldn't do anything to hurt her brother.

—

AJ made her way to the bleachers with the gang, keeping close to Jughead as they walked. She linked her arm through his arm when Veronica started asking about Trev. "He's not even good looking," AJ mumbled to her brother, squeezing his arm lightly. "You have nothing to worry about." Jughead smiled down at her, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said dumbly as he sat down on the bleachers, pulling AJ with him.

"PG, Post Grundy," Veronica said, drawing AJ's attention back to the conversation, "What? Too soon?" AJ smirked at the comment, finding the whole situation funny, and still disturbing.

AJ watched as a dark-skinned girl walked up to Archie, "I know that Grundy was tutoring you ("Understatement of the year," Veronica smirked) and I thought I could help." AJ laughed at Veronica's comment, turning to Jughead to ask who the girl was, but before he could answer, Cheryl stood in front of the group, "Sorry to interrupt the sad breakfast club," she started, causing AJ to raise an eyebrow at the redheaded girl. "But I'm here to formally invite you to Jason's memorial at Thornhill this weekend." Cheryl started passing out invitations, handing one to AJ and Jughead, much to her surprise.

"Mother added you to the guest list, Mr. Grim. In case you feel tempted to steal out candlesticks, don't. We'll be checking bags," Cheryl said to Jughead, turning to AJ, "No offense, A," she said, sending AJ a smile before walking away.

"Try to remember," Betty starts, turning to the ones sitting behind her, "She is burying her brother."

AJ felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out. She groaned when she saw another missed call from Reggie and stuck it back in her pocket.

"Who is it?" Jughead asked suspiciously, trying to see her screen before she put it away.

"No one," AJ said curtly, glaring at her brother. "I'll see you guys later," AJ said, standing up and walking down the bleacher steps.

"Where are you going?" Jughead called to her, causing her to turn around. "Stop acting like a dad, Jughead. It's none of your business," she said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

—

"AJ!" Toni cheered, pulling the taller girl into a hug the second she walked through the doors of the wyrm. "Hey, Ton," AJ grinned, hugging her friend back. "I've missed you," she said sincerely. "Where are the boys?" She asked, referring to Sweet Pea and Fangs. "They're back at SP's trailer," Toni answered, stepping behind the bar. "I have a shift." She frowned, cleaning a glass with the ragged in her hands.

"Do they hate me?" AJ asked. She knew to go to a new school, especially a Northside school would cause problems in her friend group, but she didn't want to lose all of her friends because of it. Toni looked at AJ with sympathy, "Of course not!" She exclaimed, reaching over to grab her best friend's hand, "They're just made you have new friends. Give them time, A. They'll come around. They always do."

AJ didn't answer, just walked towards the bar. She climbed on top of the counter, sitting with her legs handing over the side. "Toss me a rag," she said, holding her hand out. Once she had a dry rag in her hand, she started helping Toni dry the glasses.

"What's bothering you?" Toni asked, always being the one to read the brunette girl the best.

"Nothing," AJ lied, sighing when she met Toni's eyes, "Okay, everything," she groaned dramatically. "First, dad kicked me out and basically forbade me from seeing the serpents, from seeing you guys. My friends, my family," AJ started explaining, glancing around the bar to make sure her father wasn't around. AJ got a little carried away and told Toni about Reggie, without naming names and tried to get some advice about what to do.

"Well, do you like him?" Toni asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, I think," AJ answered, throwing her head back, "But he's a Northsider, Toni."

"And?"

"And, I'm from the Southside. A serpent. It could never work. If he ever found out who I was, he would hate me," AJ frowned, thinking about what would happen if her new Northside friends found out about who she really was.

"If he hates you because of where you are from, he sounds like a real dick and doesn't deserve you," Toni said plainly, not bothering to sugar coat anything for her friend.

"Astrid Jones, if you're father knew you were here he would have a fit," Hog-eye said, walking up to the too girls. "And since when do I pay you to sit around doing nothing," he said looking to Toni.

"It's dead, Hog-eye," AJ said, rolling her eyes. "And don't tell my dad, or I won't babysit anymore." For a couple of years now, AJ took it upon herself to look after Hog-Eye's 8-year-old daughter, Faye.

"We both know that's not true," Hog-eye laughed, knowing that AJ adored the young girl as if she was her own sister. AJ shrugged, childishly sticking her tongue out at the man who acted as a second father to her.

"How have you been, kid? Those Northisders treating you well?" Hog-eye agreed with FP when he said he wanted to send AJ to the Northside. He knew AJ would put up a fight, but it was for her own good.

"I've been better. Like before y'all shipped me off," she joked, not taking it personally anymore. She knew they were just looking out for her, and she was trying to understand that.

"You know it wasn't like that," Hog-eye said, frowning at the girl.

"I'm just joking, old man" AJ said, laughing. She checked her phone and signed, "I should get going," she said, hopping off the counter. "It was good seeing you guys," she said sincerely, giving both of them a hug. "I'll see you around." AJ started making her way towards the door, sad that she had to leave the place she felt the most comfortable.

"Don't be a stranger!" Toni yelled after her.

—

The next day at school, AJ kept to herself. She was still conflicted about what to do with Reggie but decided it would be best to ignore him. The only way to make sure he would be safe was to stay away from him. When this whole thing with Jason Blossom and her father blows up, it will be best for him to be away from her.

At the end of the school day, she was walking by the football field when Reggie caught her eye. She stopped to watch, waving at Archie when he noticed her. She knew Archie was stressed out, and she felt bad that she didn't pay much attention to him lately.

She inhaled sharply when she watched Reggie tackle Archie to the ground. She never understood the appeal of football, which was odd since she was usually one that enjoyed watching fights. "Get up, Arch," she muttered, frowning each time Reggie tackled him.

"Now what are you doing? Watching a certain football player?" Cheryl asked, coming up beside AJ. "I don't know why either of you denies it. I see the way you look at each other when you don't think the other is looking."

"I don't like Reggie that way," AJ snapped, turning away from the field.

"I never said anything about Reggie," Cheryl smirked. AJ frowned, annoyed that she let Cheryl get into her head. "What do you want, Cheryl?" She asked, crossing her arms as she glared at the tall redhead.

"I want you to join the Vixens. You have a fire that I admire. Plus, you understand, at least a little, how I feel." Cheryl looked around, lowering her voice, "I don't have a lot of real friends. I think that we could be good friends, don't you?"

AJ thought about it, nodding her head. "We are friends Cheryl-"

"Great! So I'll see you at practice! They start in 10 minutes, don't be late!" Cheryl said, grinning at the girl before walking away.

"I never said that! Cheryl!" AJ called after her, groaning at the idea of being a cheerleader. She thought of what her Southside friends and what they would think of her if she became a cheerleader, but then she thought of her conversation with Toni. She needed to make new friends to survive, and maybe cheerleading wouldn't be so bad. She used to dance when she was younger, and she wasn't terrible at it. How hard could cheerleading be?

—

AJ walked into Thornhill with Betty and Jughead, trailing slightly behind them. She felt uncomfortable being here. She didn't know Jason, and she didn't think she deserved to be there. She brushed down her black dress, lightly biting her lip as she glanced around. She made eye contacted with Reggie but quickly turned away. She stopped walking, taking a deep breath.

"Come on, people are sitting down," Jughead said, grabbing onto her arm. He frowned at his sister, not understanding why she was acting so strange. He felt out of place there too, but he felt like there was something else bothering AJ. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just weird," she mumbled, pushing Jughead's hand off of her arm. She shouldn't have gone. Not when she knows what happened to Jason. She pushed her thoughts down and followed Jughead to their seat. She sat down next to him, him being in the middle of her and Betty.

They watched as Archie stood up and gave Mrs. Blossom Jason's jersey. She patted Archie on the shoulder when he sat down, giving him a small smile.

Everyone turned when Cheryl started walking down the aisle wearing a snow-white dress, the dress she was wearing the day Jason went missing. AJ saw the horrified looks on Cheryl's parent's faces and smiled proudly at Cheryl. She was proud that Cheryl was sticking up for herself, doing what she had to. Saying goodbye to Jason.

"Welcome to Thornhill…" Cheryl started talking about her time with Jason and how he used to protect her. AJ's breathing started to get harder, she wasn't listening to Cheryl anymore. All she could hear was the beating from her heart. She reached over and grabbed Jughead's hand, squeezing it as if her life depended on it.

"AJ?" Jughead asked, glancing at his sister. He noticed her face was going pale. "A? Astrid?" He said quietly, reaching over to cup her face and turn her to face him. "What's wrong?" He asked, growing more concerned by the second. When AJ blinked back tears, Jughead knew something was wrong. She never cried. Not when she fell off her bike and cut her arm open when she was 6. Not when she broke her leg when she fell out of a tree when she was 10. Not even when their mom and Jellybean left. "Astrid," Jughead said sternly, ready to get up and leave with her, but she stayed put, keeping them in the chairs.

"I'm okay," she said softly, using her free hand to wipe her eyes. "I just," she signed, squeezing his hand once more, "I just can't imagine what she feels. If... If that were me," AJ couldn't finish her sentence. When Cheryl turned towards Jason's casket, AJ let out a shaky breath and turning to face the front. "I'm fine, Juggie," she said, but she could still feel her heart beating as if she just finished a marathon, she could hear a ringing in her ears, but worst of all, she heard the gunshot. Over and over.

"Come on," Jughead said, pulling her to her feet as people started to head into the next room over.

"I need some air," AJ said to Jughead, giving him a weak smile. "I'll be right back." AJ made her way out the door and leaned against the wall. She looked up at the sky, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?"

AJ jumped, putting a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She didn't need to turn to know who followed her. She got so used to his voice. "Go away, Reginald."

"You don't look okay. Are you sick?" Reggie asked, stepping towards her. AJ shook her head, not having the energy to fight him. "I'm fine," she said shakily, putting her hand on the wall to balance herself. Reggie ignored her, putting his hand on her arm and moving her to sit down on the ground. "You don't look fine, Astrid."

"I told you to never call me that," she said, glaring at him.

"I know," he said, grinning at her.

AJ brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She felt Reggie put his arm around her shoulders but ignored him. She didn't have it in her to push him away, and if she was being honest with herself, she wanted the comfort. Because the truth was, she felt comfortable around Reggie. And she liked the feeling he gave her. She leaned into him slightly, finally calming down. Her heart wasn't beating so rapidly, and her voice wasn't shaking anymore. "Thank you."

_A/N Sorry for just a long wait. Things have been so hectic with everything going on. I love to hear from you, and be on the lookout for the next chapter that should be posted within the next few days!_


	10. Chapter 9

After Reggie helped calm AJ down, she left. She couldn't let herself get close to him. She had to protect him, no matter how much she felt a pull towards him. She knew what she was doing had to be done, but it didn't make her any less guilty. All she could think about was Reggie and the way he made her feel. She was currently sitting in the Blue and Gold with Betty and Jughead, but she was barely paying any attention to what they were saying.

"It's like I don't even know who my parents are anymore," Betty frowned, not being able to get the conversation with her father out of her head.

Jughead elbowed AJ before he stood up, and paced around the room. "If your parents lied about Jason and Polly, there is probably more they are lying about," Jughead warned Betty.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" AJ asked irritated. She wasn't even listening to the conversation and she knew where Jughead was going with his idea. Perhaps it was a twin thing, or they just thought the same way. Jughead rolled his eyes at AJ, "Your dad said he would protect Polly at all cost-"

"Just how far is he willing to go?" AJ asked the question they were both thinking.

"Jughead…AJ, whoever broke into Sheriff Keller's house… They weren't at the drive-in," Betty said, catching onto what the twins were saying.

AJ gave Betty a sympathetic look as Jughead handed Betty a card with the label 'The Coopers' and she hung it on the board. "Sorry, Bets, but I think it's time to get a visit with Polly," AJ said mischievously.

—

"Uh, hey, Angel… It's been a couple of days since we talk and I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Reggie's voice boomed through AJ's phone. She frowned as she listened to the voicemail. She's been ignoring all of his calls and texts, and he didn't seem to get the hint. "So, uh, give me a call when you're free." The line went dead.

AJ put her phone into her pocket as she walked into the auditorium. She promised Kevin she would help put on the variety show, and she also wanted to support Archie as he auditioned.

"Hey, Kev. I'm not late am I?" She asked, taking a seat by him in the front.

"Not at all," Kevin said, grinning at her. "I'm glad you made it. Thank you for helping me with this. Archie's about to audition now."

She smiled at Archie and gave a thumbs-up as he walked onto the stage. She admired Archie for getting up on stage to sing. She would never be able to do it.

"I'm going to be singing an original song called I'll try," Archie said nervously, small beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Try harder!" Reggie's voice boomed from the back of the auditorium, "Maybe try not sucking so much." AJ frowned, turned around, and glared at Reggie. "Shut up, Mantle. At least he has a talent other than catching a stupid ball," she snapped at the boy. She turned around as Reggie's friends laughed, "It looks like your girl might be leaving you for Archie, bro," one of the boys said loud enough for AJ to hear. She felt her blood begin to boil but ignored the boy's comment.

"Take your time, Archie," Kevin said, trying to encourage Archie to start the song.

"Oh, my god. What's happening?" Veronica asked.

"He's choking," AJ and Josie said at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go," Archie said, embarrassed as he quickly ran off the stage. The jocks in the back started laughing and clapping, causing AJ to grow anger once more.

AJ stood up, her anger radiating off of her. "Real nice, Reginald," she snapped, turning around once more to glare at the boy. "Archie is supposed to be your friend. You're supposed to support your friends, not bring them down. Maybe if you were so big-headed you would see that," she said, putting her hands on her hips as she scolded the boy as if he was a child. "And you lot are no better," she said, looking to the other boys. "You're all assholes." She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the auditorium.

"Hey, A! Wait," Reggie's voice called as he ran to catch up with her.

"Why are you such an ass?" She turned around sharply, glaring at Reggie. She noticed the shocked look on his face but kept her face neutral.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, taking a step closer to her. She took one step back. "You haven't answered any of my calls or text."

"Then take the hint, Mantle. I'm not interested."

"That's not true," Reggie rushed out, grabbing a hold of her arm when she tried to walk away. "We both know that's not true." It almost sounded like he was pleading with her to stay. He acted so differently when it was just the two of them, but when he was around his friends he turned into a completely different person.

"It is true," she said evenly. She pulled her arm away, taking a couple of steps back.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want anything to do with me," he challenged.

AJ bites her lip and debated her options. She liked being with Reggie. He made her feel good. She felt safe with him, and she genuinely enjoyed his company, but he was best friends with Jason Blossom. He would never look at her the same if he knew the real her. He would be in danger of being close to her. She had to protect him, so with a shaky breath, she looked directly into his eyes, "I don't want anything to do with you, Reginald." Without giving him the chance to say anything, she turned around and walked away.

—

AJ walked into the Blue and Gold, hoping to find her brother, but the only person she found was Betty. "Hey," AJ greeted, taking a seat at one of the desks without papers all over it.

"Hey," Betty said, looking up from her phone to the Jones' girl. "You okay?"

"Mhm." AJ pulled her phone out, replying to a text from Toni. AJ debated telling Betty what was wrong but decided against it. She didn't need Betty thinking she couldn't handle herself.

"Oh, hey, guys," Jughead said, walking into the room. He looked between the two girls, a little confused as to why they were there together.

"Hi, and bye," AJ said, standing up. Without saying anything else, she walked into the hall. She groaned when she sees Reggie, but luckily Jughead saved her from being alone with him in the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Hanging out with Toni," AJ answered, trying to communicate with her eyes that she was hanging out with her Southside friends.

"Oh, okay. Well, be safe. I'll see you tonight?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah, yeah. See you," AJ said, walking straight past Reggie and out the door. School technically wasn't over, but she wasn't in the mood to sit in another class. She just hoped they wouldn't call her father.

—-

AJ walked into the wyrm, feeling a little nervous about seeing Sweet Pea and Fangs for the first time in a while. She noticed them playing pool and made her way to Toni first. "Tons, can I get a drink?" She asked her best friend, grinning at her. "It's been a long day." Toni just laughed in response and pushed a glass her way. She watched as AJ kept glancing between Sweet Peas and Fangs. Finally growing annoyed with her friends' antics, she slammed her hands on the table. "Go talk to them!" Toni yelled/whispered.

"Okay, okay," AJ said nervously, downing the rest of her drink. "Maybe that'll loosen me up," she joked, winking at Toni before she made her way to the two boys. It was time to finally make up. She missed her friends.

"This seat taken?" She asked, pulling at the sleeves of her serpent jacket. She watched as Sweet Pea turned to look at her, a hard glare on his face. "You lost, turncoat?" Sweet Pea snarled, looking down at the shorter girl.

"That's not fair, Pea," AJ frowned, "I'm not a turncoat, and I have just as much right being here as you." AJ was growing annoyed with the boy's attitude towards her. "Stop being a dick."

"You can't just show up here after weeks and expect us to be cool," Sweet Pea said, not backing down. He tried to use his height to intimidate her, and if it was anyone else, it would have worked.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen," she ran her hand through her hair in annoyance and looked towards Fangs for help.

"Hey, don't look at me. I agree with Sweet Pea," Fangs said, holding his hands up. She was hurt at that. While she was best friends with both of them and Toni, she and Fangs always had a special bond. They were inseparable when they were younger, and she often tried to fill the void of not having Jughead around with him, "Fangs…" she whined childishly.

"You can't have it both ways," Sweet Pea said, stepping in front of Fangs. He knew that Fangs would give in, he always did, but Sweet Pea wouldn't allow it this time. "You can't have those Northsiders and us."

"They're not all bad," AJ tried to reason with Sweet Pea.

"So what? Are you one of them now? You can't just go around knocking Northside heads one day to being their best friend and expect us to be okay with it. Get out of here, Turncoat." Sweet Pea snapped and threw the pool stick on the table. "You're not better than the trader Alice Cooper." Sweet Peat made his way out of the wyrm, slamming the door as he went.

AJ watched Sweet Pea go before returning to Fangs. "Fangs," AJ started, reaching for his arm but he pulled away. She could see the sadness in his eyes. Fangs were always the more emotional one in the group. "I'm your best friend," AJ snapped, growing angry that her supposedly best friends were acting this way.

"Well you haven't been acting like it lately," Fangs retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This hasn't been easy on me either." AJ defended, walking to the bar and getting another drink from Toni. "I just want my friends back."

"We never left. You did," Fangs said, following her to the bar. "SP's right," Fangs snapped, looking down at AJ. "Look, you're my best friend, but it's like I don't even know who you are anymore. It's us or them, AJ."

"It's not that simple, Fangs! They're my friends too."

"You can't have both, so figure it out," Fangs nodded towards Toni, then made his way out the door.

"So they don't hate me, huh?" AJ asked weakly, drowning her sorrows in her drink of choice.

"They don't," Toni said firmly. "Fangs has never stayed mad at you for long, neither of them have. As I said, give them time."

"When you off?" AJ asked. She was in the mood to forget everything and have fun, just like old times before she left for the Northside.

"In about 5 minutes," Toni answered, grinning at her friend, "And to answer your unspoken question, yes, let's go have some fun."

—

AJ doesn't remember how, but she ended up walking down the road of the Southside with Toni. She vaguely remembers being at a party down by the quarry, but after that everything was blurred. She went to pull her jacket over her more but realized she left it somewhere. She was left in her black crop top and high waisted shorts. "Fuck," she mumbled, as she tripped over her feet. She sat down on the curb of the road. There was no way she was making it home, and Toni's house was all the way on the other side of the Southside. She pulled her phone out, noticing the time was past midnight. She had multiple calls from Jughead and a couple from Betty. Her thumb hovered over Reggie's number. She had an urge to call him, but she was rude to him earlier, and she doubted he would answer. Plus, calling him while she was drunk probably wasn't the best idea, but her intoxicated mind couldn't comprehend that.

"Just let me call SP or Fangs," Toni begged, wanting to go home and sleep, and maybe get some food.

"They don't want to see me," she muttered, throwing her phone on the ground angrily. She leaned back on the ground, staring up at the sky. She spaced out, not listing to anything Toni was saying.

"Then who can we call?" Toni asked, picking up AJ's phone, but she never got a response. When she unlocked the phone, she noticed it was already on a contact. Toni glanced at her friend before dialing the number.

The phone rang a couple of times before Reggie's groggy voice met Toni's ears, "Hello?"

Toni silently cheered that he answered, she knew it was late and he was probably asleep so she wasn't expecting an answer. "Uh, is this Reggie?" She asked, her voice slightly slurred and confused.

"Um, who is this?" He asked, sounding more awake than before.

"Oh, uh, I'm Toni. AJ's friend," Toni started, not really knowing what to say. "This is a little awkward, but-" Toni cut herself off when she saw a familiar truck heading towards them. "Oh, never-mind! Sorry for bothering you," Toni glanced at AJ before she started speaking again, "One more thing, AJ likes you, but she's not good with letting people in. Don't give up on her and just give her some time." Toni hung up before she could answer.

As the truck pulled to the curb, Fangs jumped out, "Whatcha doing?" Fangs asked, concern filling his voice as he saw AJ laying on the ground. "Jesus, is she okay?" Fangs walked over to AJ, Sweet Pea following him.

"Oh, yeah, she's good," Toni laughed, looking up at the boys. "Just drank a little too much," she said. "Can you give us a ride home? Or bring us to get food?"

"Ohhh, food sounds good," AJ muttered, finally sitting up. She looked at the boys with a guilty smile.

"Let's go," Sweet Pea said instantly, a small laugh leaving his lips. He leaned over AJ, a small smile on his face, "It's good to see part of the old you, A," he said, patting her head affectionately, knowing she wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. He was still mad at her and felt betrayed, but he wouldn't just leave his best friends stranded when they needed him most.

"Hey, A, I know you probably won't remember this in the morning, but I've missed you and I'm glad you're starting to come back to us," Fangs muttered, pulling her into the back of the truck and letting her lay her head on his lap.

AJ smiled up at Fangs, happy to have some normalcy back into her life, even if it was for a little bit. "I never left, Fangs. With dad kicking me out and shit," she trailed odd, not knowing what more to say. She could feel herself sobering up by the minute.

"Let's get some pancakes!" Toni cheered as they pulled into Pop's, the only diner open 24/7.

The four friends walked into Pop's, noticing that it was mostly empty. After ordering their food, they took a booth in the far back. They spent the rest of the morning joking and laughing as they used too. It was as if AJ never left the group, and they were all happy to be back to being friends.

AJ pulled her phone from her pocket when it started ringing. She signed when she saw Jughead's name, "I gotta take this," she said, standing up and walking outside of the diner.

"Hey-"

"Where the hell are you?" Jughead cut her off, sounding worried and mad, "You never came home! And you're late for school."

"We don't exactly have a home, Forsythe," AJ tried to joke but knew it wasn't the time. "And I stayed with Toni, SP, and Fangs. I'm fine."

"Reggie was asking about you," Jughead warned her, "And uh, I have to tell you something." Jughead fumbled with his jacket, not knowing how to tell his sister, so he decided to just come out and say it, "I kissed Betty. This morning, but there's more about the investigation."

"Wait, you kissed Betty?" AJ laughed, shaking her head even though the boy couldn't see, "I knew it was coming. I'm happy for you, Jug, but what about the investigation?"

"Polly mentioned a car when went to see her, you were supposed to come, by the way," Jughead scolded, but he was mostly joking. He knew how much his sister missed her friends and she deserved to be happy. "We're going to check out the car tonight during the variety show if you want to come."

"Yeah, sure," AJ agreed, "As long as I won't be third-wheeling it," she joked. "I'm about to head to school now. I'll see you soon."

After hanging up with Jughead, AJ made her way back into Pop's and to her friends. "Hey, could you give me a ride to Riverdale High?" AJ asked Sweet Pea, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"You not embarrassed to be seen with us?" Sweet Pea asked, mostly joking. They made up the night before, they agreed to try harder as friends and not get mad over things they couldn't control, like AJ going to a different school.

"I never was-"

"I'm just joking," Sweet Pea laughed as they walked out of Pops and to the truck. The ride to Riverdale high was quiet, they didn't need to say anything I enjoy each other's company.

"Thanks for the ride, SP!" She said, hopping out of the car. She noticed Reggie by the door and internally frowned, she was hoping out of everyone at this school, that Reggie wouldn't be the one to see her. She quickly made her way into the school, avoiding Reggie, and made her way towards the small closet she and Jughead were staying in. She quickly changed and left without anyone seeing.

—

"A little birdie told me something interesting," AJ teased Betty as she sat next to her in class. She liked Betty Cooper. She was smart and sweet, AJ believes she was good for Jughead. Her brother has been through a lot, and he, more than anyone, deserved happiness.

Betty's face flushed pink, and she put her head in her hands. "Jughead told you, didn't he?" She asked, clearly not used to the attention of this. "I think I like him, a lot," Betty mumbled, looking at AJ from the corner of her eyes.

"You think?" AJ asked, not wanting her brother to get hurt.

"No, I know," Betty quickly corrected herself. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I really like him and It would mean everything to me to have your blessing," Betty said sincerely, hoping the usually dark and moody girl would say yes.

"Yeah, of course. You're good for him, Cooper," AJ said, sending Betty a genuine smile. "But if you hurt him, I'll kill you. And don't like I don't know people, ponytails," she said darkly, her mood turning serious within seconds.

—-

The school day went by in a blur, after AJ's talk with Betty, they agreed on a time and place to meet up to check out the car. AJ had, what she believed was more important, things to do, but she needed to stay ahead of this investigation in order to protect her father and her serpent family.

Betty, Jughead, and AJ walked through the woods, looking for the car. AJ was started to get annoyed, they've been walking for an hour and there was still no sign of the car.

"This is useless," she groaned, kicking a rock with her boot-clad food.

"Always the optimist," Jughead teased, pointing his flashlight straight ahead. "There," he said, pointing to the outline of a car. It was under a tarp, buried by fallen leaves.

"Finally," AJ said, making her way towards the car. They uncovered the car and opened the trunk.

"This is definitely it," Betty said, pulling out the letterman jacket with Jason's name. Jughead started picking up stuff, examining it.

"Don't!"

"Jug, stop."

AJ and Betty spoke at the same time, glancing between each other. "This is evidence," Betty said pulling Jughead's hand away from the car.

"This car is a crime scene," AJ agreed, pulling out her phone to take pictures of the trunk. She noticed movement from the corner of her eye and looked towards the woods. She saw a silhouette watching them, but brushed it off.

"We need to get Sheriff Keller, and Polly," Betty said.

The three ran into the school, meeting Sheriff Keller in the hallway. "Sheriff Keller!" Betty said, running up to him.

"I got your text. What is it?" He asked the three, looking between each of them.

"Look," Best started, motioning for AJ to pull her phone out. "It's Jason's jacket," she said. AJ showed the Sheriff the pictures she took on her phone. "There's a bunch of other stuff. All belonging to him," AJ said, "He was running away."

"With Polly," Betty finished.

"Where is the car?"

"We'll show you," Jughead said. AJ showed Sheriff Keller where they found the car, while Betty and Jughead went to get Polly. By the time they got there the car was burning. There was nothing left. AJ internally cheered. There could have been discriminating evidence in there that put the serpents at blame, but she put on a shocked face.

There was one thing on her mind. She needed to find her father and figure this out, but first, she called Jughead.

"Polly is gone," Jughead said, his voice filled with stress.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" AJ asked, stopping outside the steps of her father's trailer. AJ finished her conversation with Jughead before she entered the trailer. She promised to help find Polly in the morning, but right now, she had other things to take care of.

"Hey dad," she said, seeing him sitting on the couch. She instantly noticed his dirty clothes and the small burn on his hand. "I saw you out there."


	11. Chapter 10

AJ spent the rest of the night talking with her father. She didn't know how to help him, but she wouldn't lose him to this. They talked about how her dad had a small part in crime, but he was doing it to protect her and Jughead.

"The girl's pregnant dad," AJ finally snapped, raising her voice to her father. "She's pregnant and her boyfriend is dead."

"Stop talking about what you don't know," FP said, growing annoyed by his daughters pushing.

"I know enough. I know you helped in some way. I know you did it to protect me and Jug. I know that you're beating yourself up because of it. Why can't you let me in? I want to help," AJ pleaded, not wanting her father to do this alone.

"No. Absolutely not, Astrid," he said sternly.

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to look at my friends and lie to their face? What do I say to Betty?" AJ was conflicted on what to do. She wouldn't sacrifice her father or family for anyone, but she felt guilty about knowing how Jason died. She had to keep it a secret though. If they knew she knew, she would be dead. She would lose all of her friends on the Northside. Jughead would never look at her the same, and she didn't want to think of what Reggie would think.

"When have you ever cared about lying? Don't tell me you're actually starting to like those Northsiders?" FP asked his daughter, confused as to when her attitude changed about the Northside. "Look, I know I haven't always been the best father, but I'm trying. I will make this right. Now, get out of here and keep your damn mouth shut, Astrid. Got it?"

AJ signed, nodding her head. She could understand her father's point of view. "Okay…" AJ signed, leaving the trailer. She made her way to the school and snuck in. She found Jughead in the closet that they shared.

—

The next morning, Jughead woke up and headed to the locker room to shower and get ready while AJ decided to sleep in a little.

"Incoming," she hears her brother's voice as he opened the door. She groaned and rolled over, seeing Archie looking down at her. "Can't you let a girl sleep," she snapped, sitting up to glare at the two boys.

"How long?" Archie asked the two, ignoring AJ's glare.

"For at least another 10 minutes," AJ joked, pretending to not understand Archie's question.

"Since the drive-in shut down. That's where I was living before," Jughead answered honestly, glaring at his sisters when she made the sarcastic comment. He leaned against the wall, not making eye contact with Archie.

"Why the hell aren't you living at home?"

"Dad kicked me out, and Jughead won't live with him until he's sober," AJ answered, standing from the floor and stretching. "Which will probably never happen," she muttered, still sour that her dad wouldn't let her help. "He hasn't had a job since your father fired him," AJ said, not being able to hide her disdain.

"Mom got tired of it. Took Jellybean and left," Jughead continued, shrugging his shoulders.

The school bell rang, signaling the start of the day. "Aw, damn," AJ groaned, moving into the closet more to change before stepping out with the boys.

"Where does your dad think you are?" Archie asked, not letting them drop the topic.

"What does it matter, Archie?" AJ snapped.

"Couch surfing," Jughead, once again, answered honestly, elbowing AJ as if to tell her to be nice.

"Screw that," Archie said, worried for his friends, "Live with me." He looked between the two siblings before adding, "Both of you. We have the room and my dad wouldn't mind."

"Hell no," AJ snapped, grabbing Archies arm. "This is temporary, and we don't need your charity," she lightly shoved Archie away from her. "And you better not tell anyone, Andrews. I mean it."

Jughead sighed at his sisters outburst, "We'll figure something out. We always do." He glanced around, making sure no one was listening. "Just please don't tell anymore. Especially not Betty."

"Betty won't care," Archie replied. Before he could continue, AJ was pulling Jughead down the hall.

—

AJ sat in the lounge with the gang, silently listening to them talk about the car and Polly. She obviously knew who torched the car, but she wouldn't say anything.

"What if Polly is really hurt?" Betty worried. They watched as Jughead put his arm around Betty's shoulder and she grabbed his hand. AJ noticed the shocked looks on Archie, Kevins, and Veronica's faces and snickered a little.

"Maybe we should go to the police," Archie said.

"I second that, my dad could be discreet," Kevin agreed.

"No," the twins said together. "Keller answers to the Blossoms," Jughead finished, looking between the group. "Yeah, that could put Polly in more danger," AJ agreed.

"Well, how can we help?" Veronica asked.

—

"Did I just witness Jughead Jone's put his arm around you?" Veronica asked Betty as she walked down the hall with AJ at her side.

"Thing's have been hard," Betty explained, a small smile on her face. "He's really been there for me and has helped me through it all."

"Oh, my god," Veronica said, "Swoon." AJ snorted at her new friends behavior. "I for one approve," Veronica continued, turning to AJ, "but the real question is, does the twin?"

"I already gave Betty my blessing," AJ said, smiling at the blonde girl, but her attention drifted from the two when she saw a familiar figure down the hall. She caught sight of Reggie walking down the hall and her smile turned to a frown. She has missed talking to him, but she was stubborn so she wouldn't back down.

"Come on, let's go find your sister," Veronica said to Betty, pulling AJ out of her thoughts.

"Guys! Oh, my god," Kevin rushed, running up to the three girls. "Cheryl just tweeted 'Polly Cooper killed my brother #nowheretohide #sharpenyourpitchforks'," Kevin read from his phone.

"We need to find Polly before the Blossoms do," Betty said worriedly.

—

"Why are we going to the trailer?" AJ asked Jughead for the millionth time, but she still didn't get an answer. They walked into the trailer, it was still just as messy as the night before. At first, she thought maybe FP wasn't home, but then he came walking down the small hallway.

"Prodigal son returns," FP joked, setting his glass of scotch down. "How ya doing? You look good."

"I came by to ask if you would consider going back to work with Fred Andrews," Jughead said. AJ gave Jughead a confused look. Mr. Andrews fired her father, why would he want him back?

"Yeah, he called me. I said no," FP told his son.

"He fired dad, Jug," AJ said, instantly going to defend her father. FP nodded towards his daughter, "What kind of man would I be if I went back?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, A man with a job," Jughead said seriously.

FP slammed the door to the cabinet shut. Causes AJ to jump slightly. She hated seeing them fight. "You're mother left us. That's not on me," FP said to his two kids.

"But don't you want to see us back together? As a family?" Jughead asked, looking between AJ and their father. AJ knew how Jughead felt, but she gave up that hope a long time ago. They were never going to be a family again. "Jellybean could come home. Me and AJ could come home," Jughead snapped, "It's not too late." Jughead pulled the door open and walked out.

AJ walked over to her dad and gave him a small smile, "It'll be okay, dad. He's just having a hard time." She gave her dad a nod before she ran out after Jughead.

—

"So let's split up," Betty said to the group of volunteers that agreed to help find Polly. Betty grabbed onto Jughead, causing AJ to groan. She was happy for the two but she kind of missed it being just her and Jughead.

"Veronica?" AJ asked hopefully, only to be shot down as Veronica held up Kevin's hand. "Sorry, A, but it looks like Reggie is free," she said, winking at AJ. AJ internally groaned, not wanting to be stuck with Reggie.

"Ready, partner?" Reggie asked, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. He wanted a chance to be alone with AJ, to talk, but he didn't know what to say.

"Let's just go," AJ said curtly, walking off with Reggie trailing behind her. They stayed silent, neither of them knowing what to say. They started to walk closer to Veronica and could hear her conversation with Kevin.

"-Well, I used to go party with my gal-pal, favorite gay, and some arm candy," Veronica said with a small smirk on her face. She stopped in front of Reggie and AJ, noticing how uncomfortable and tense they both looked. "That would be, AJ, and you," she said to AJ and Kevin, "As for arm candy, Reggie will do."

AJ glared at Veronica, instinctively taking a step closer to Reggie. She didn't like the idea of Veronica using Reggie as arm candy. Veronica noticed the movement and winked at AJ, knowing that if she got them both drinking a little then they would have to talk to each other.

"Should we invite Betty?" Kevin asked.

"I think she'll be a little busy," AJ said, bringing the groups attention to the Blossoms as they started walking towards the Coopers.

"Where is she? Where is Polly?" Mrs. Blossom asked. AJ watched the heated conversation between the Coopers and Blossoms. She felt a hand touch her back and turned to see who it was. She signed when she saw Reggie, "What?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked hopefully.

AJ turned fully to face him, "No. There is nothing to say, Mantle," she said sternly, turning around and walking away from the group.

—

AJ got a text from Jughead, explaining that Betty found Polly and she would be staying with Veronica, but she couldn't tell anyone. Jughead also mentioned that their father accepted the job with Fred Andrews.

AJ walked into the club with Reggie and Veronica on either side of her. She was used to partying, but usually, it was at the wyrm or one of her friend's houses, so this was a whole new experience for her.

She was actually enjoying herself a lot, just dancing and having a good time. She felt the alcohol in her system and she no longer felt angry or worried, she just wanted to relax and have fun. She was walking back to her small group of friends when someone grabbed her arm, she turned, shocked, and to intoxicated to fully comprehend what was happening.

"Hey, baby," the voice slurred in her ear, "Wanna have some fun?" Before she could respond, she was pulled back into a strong chest. Without turning around she knew it was Reggie. "Back off, man," Reggie snapped, pushing AJ behind him, ready to fight the guy for touching AJ. She grabbed onto Reggie's arm, trying to pull him away. "It's okay, Reg," she slurred to him, "I'm fine. Let's just go back to the others." Reggie glared at the guy for a moment longer before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to where the others were sitting on the couches in the lounge part of the club.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked the two, a knowing look on his face. He's seen the way the two have looked at each other and he had no doubt they would end up together eventually.

"Nothing," the two said at the same time, falling into the couch next to each other. AJ squeezed Reggie's hand, leaning over to talk into his ear. "Thank you," she started, pulling away slightly so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "but I could have handled that." She pulled away, turning to face Veronica and Kevin, a smile on her face.

"You need to hydrate, girl," AJ said to Veronica. "You basically left your body on the dance floor." AJ laughed, leaning into Reggie when he dropped his arm around her shoulders. She was too out of it to remember that she was trying to avoid him. She just wanted to enjoy his company while she could.

"Does any of this help?" Kevin asked.

"They took everything," Veronica started as she put her drink down. "Our house, our yacht, our clothes off our backs." While Veronica was talking, AJ turned to Reggie, rolling her eyes. 'How tragic', she mouth to him. She barely had a place to live and Veronica was complaining about everything she lost. It made AJ slightly mad. "My mom sat me down and told me not to cry because there was one thing no one would ever be able to take from me," Veronica continued.

"Your trust fund?" Reggie asked, causing AJ to snapped her head in Reggie's direction again, a small laugh leaving her lips. Reggie smiled down at the girl, happy to finally see a smile on her face, especially when it was because of him.

"My name, Reggie," Veronica said as if Reggie was stupid. That little comment made AJ more annoyed. She knew Reggie was seen as stupid most of the time, but the boy was actually very intelligent. He just didn't show it most of the time. "And then, after telling me no one would ever take it, that's exactly what she did. Like it meant nothing," Veronica finished.

AJ could understand why Veronica was upset. She felt betrayed by her mother like she didn't matter. AJ knew that feeling all too well.

"I'm sorry Miss Lodge," a man spoke, walking up to the group, "but your card has been declined."

"Really?" Veronica asked, a smile on her face. "Let me guess, it's been reported stolen?"

"It has in fact," the man said, "we're supposed to call the cops."

"Yeah, sure, call the cops," Reggie said, leaning forward with AJ still under his arm. She laughed at him as he swayed, clearly more drunk than the rest of them. "We'll be happy to tell them how old we are," he finished, pulling AJ tighter to his side.

"Or I can call my best friend's mom," Kevin said, "the mayor."

"Veronica stood up, holding out a wad of cash, "This should cover it." The man took the money and walked away.

"Did your mom cut you off?" AJ asked, a small chuckle leaving her lips.

"She sure did," Veronica said, still smiling.

"That's a good thing?" Reggie asked.

"Oh, Reggie. This is how we Lodge women play. She blinked, which means she is ready to negotiate," Veronica said confidently, putting her coat on. AJ started to stand up, helping Reggie up with her. They made their way into the cool night air. AJ regretted not bringing a coat, but she wasn't cold for long became Reggie shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks," she said, smiling up at him as they got into the car Veronica called for them.

The car pulled up to Reggie's house first. He got out, pulling AJ with him. She rolled her eyes, but followed. "Thanks for the invite, Ronnie," AJ said, leaning down to talk to her and Kevin. "I'll help him get in, then I'll head home on my own. Thanks for the ride." AJ shut the door, then dragged Reggie to the house.

The inside was just as nice as the outside. It was clean and very spacious. AJ couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Reggie. She was brought out of her thoughts when Reggie tripped, knocking over a coat rack.

"Shh!" AJ hissed at him, worried he'd wake his parents.

"What?" Reggie asked, "Oh, no ones home," he slurred. "Out of town." Reggie kicked his shoes off and started to walk up the stairs. AJ followed to make sure he didn't fall or trip again. They went into Reggie's bedroom, and AJ looked around. It was a lot neater than she expected it to be.

"Will you be okay?" AJ asked as Reggie through his shirt off. He turned to look at her, a sad look on his face.

"Will you stay?" He asked. He knew it was a long shot, but he missed being around AJ. Tonight was the first time they actually got to hang out, and he didn't want it to end so soon.

"I don't know, Reg," AJ said slowly, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Please?" Reggie asked, moving to his closet. He came back with a shirt and some sweat pants. "I could die. I'm drunk and no one is here. Anything could happen, you wouldn't want that, would you?" He asked, trying to guilt her into staying.

AJ laughed, taking the clothes from his hands. "Okay, but only because I don't want your blood on my hands," she teased. She motioned for him to turn around while she changed into the clothes he gave her.

After AJ changed she awkwardly climbed into the large bed, laying opposite of Reggie. They stayed silent, neither knowing what to say. AJ stared at the ceiling, this wasn't the first time she was in a guys bed, but all of those other times meant nothing to her or it was Sweet Pea or Fangs, so this was different for her.

"I'm sorry," Reggie finally said, turning to face her.

"Hm?" AJ asked, confused as to why Reggie was apologizing to her. She was the one that was being cruel to him. He had nothing to be sorry for.

"I just felt like I should say it."

AJ started at Reggie. She did feel sorry, but she wasn't one to admit when she did something wrong. With Reggie things seem different though, she wanted to try to make things work, but she was scared of what would happen if he found out who she was.

"Why do you hate the Southside so much?" She decided to ask, watching his facial expressions closely.

"They're dangerous," Reggie said with a shrug.

"Not all of them," AJ said quickly. "We- They just have it harder. They need to fight to survive."

"You're from the Southside," Reggie said, finally realizing why she was so worried about it. Part of him was mad at her for hiding it, but he also wasn't surprised.

"I won't apologize for being from the Southside," AJ snapped, instantly growing defensive. She knew how all the Northsiders felt about the Southside and it hurt her to know that Reggie felt the same way. She has never been embarrassed about where she's from, and she wouldn't start to be now. "You judge us, but you don't even know us."

"I wasn't asking you to apologize," Reggie said quickly, sitting up in his bed. "I might not know a lot of people from the Southside, but I know you. I trust you." It was true, Reggie did trust AJ. He liked her and wasn't going to let where she lived to change that. "As long as you never join the serpents," he joked, not knowing that that joke hurt AJ. It told her just how Reggie would react if he knew she was part of the serpents. Her father was their leader. She was sure Reggie would hate her.

"No one knows and I want to keep it that way, for now at least," AJ sat up next to him, leaning against the headboard. "They won't understand." She sat there for a while longer, wishing she could change Reggie's perspective of the Southside. But AJ couldn't forget that they were from two different lives. A Northside Bulldog and a Southside Serpent would never work together.


	12. Chapter 11

AJ woke up to her phone ringing and groaned as she went to grab it, but an arm was stopping her from moving. At first, she was confused, but then she remembered Reggie and their conversation last night. She looked over her shoulder and saw Reggie's peaceful face sleeping behind her. He had his arm wrapped around her stomach while he slept.

"Reg," she said quickly, trying to shake him awake, but he didn't budge. "Reggie," she tried again, shaking him a little harder. Groaning, she gave up waking him up and tried to reach for her phone again. She grabbed it before laying back down.

Jughead's name popped up on her phone. AJ debated ignoring it but decided she should let her brother know she was okay.

"Hey, Jug," she answered, her voice quiet to not wake Reggie up.

"Where are you?" He asked, "I stayed at dad's last night. I think he's really trying to get his life back together."

"That's great," AJ said, getting distracted by Reggie moving. She watched as his eyes opened and gave him a small smile.

"Who's that?" Reggie's groggy voice asked, causing AJ to panic. She put her finger to her lip, telling him to be quiet. 'Jughead,' she mouthed to him.

"Was that Reggie?" Jughead asked. She could hear the frown in his voice. AJ hated lying to Jughead, but she hoped he wouldn't find out she spent the night with Reggie.

"Uh," AJ started, not knowing what to say. She could play it off like Jughead was hearing things, but he was too smart for that. "Yeah, I spent the night after we went out with Veronica," she admitted. "Nothing happened, don't worry."

"Seriously, Astrid?" Jughead snapped, the tone of his voice changing from confused to angry.

"Can we talk about this later," she pleaded. "What did you call about?" She tried to change the topic of the conversation.

"I wanted to meet up before school, but you seem busy."

"Don't be like that," she snapped, sending Reggie an apologetic look. "Where are you? I'll meet you there. Just give me a couple of minutes."

After getting Jughead to agree to meet her, she hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't want to upset Jughead, but she knew she did anyways.

"Well that went well," AJ joked, getting out of the bed. "I have to go meet Jughead, but I'll see you at school." She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom, after changing she went back to Reggie's room, seeing him almost ready for the day.

"I can drive you," he offered, not wanting to end their time together so soon.

"No, no, it's okay," she said smiling. She didn't want to make things worse with Jughead, and she was still lost with her thoughts. She knew she should just be honest with Reggie, but she didn't want the truth to ruin the relationship they started to build. "Thank's for last night. It was fun." Without thinking, AJ leaned up and placed a small kiss to his cheek before rushing off to meet Jughead.

When she got to the trailer, she changed out of the clothes she wore yesterday, then they made their way to the school. It was a mostly quiet walk, she knew Jughead was annoyed, so she just let him be.

"Why him?" Jughead finally asked, turning to face his sister.

"I like him," she answered, crossing her arms. She refused to look at him, getting a little mad that he was judging her choice of company. "He's different around me. He listens, and he's there when I need him."

"He's going to hurt you. Do you really think he will still want to be with you when he finds out who you really are? You're a serpent," Jughead said. He did feel bad for his sister, but he knew Reggie. Reggie tormented him for years just for being weird. Jughead just couldn't see Reggie being okay with AJ being a serpent.

AJ sighed loudly, finally stopping when they reached the Blue and Gold. She turned to face Jughead, a small glare on her face, "It's my choice, Forthyse."

"I just don't get it!" Jughead snapped, glaring down at his sister. He noticed the shocked look on her face but ignored it. He was too mad at the moment.

"Get what?" She snapped back, glaring just as much. She noticed Reggie at the end of the hall but kept her eyes on her brother. "You don't get that I'm happy?"

"I don't get why him," Jughead said angrily, slamming the door to the Blue and Gold open. "Why Reggie Mantle? Really, Astrid. Out of all of the Bulldogs, you could screw, you had to pick the one that has made my life hell from the start? I thought you were better than this. I thought I meant more to you than this."

AJ followed Jughead into the room, "That's not fair-," she cut herself off when she saw the Principle and Sheriff Keller standing there, looking over the murder board. "What's going on?" AJ asked, instinctively taking a step in front of her brother as if to protect him.

"I'm going to need you to come with me, Mr. Jones," Sheriff Keller said.

"What? No," AJ said, crossing her arms and pushing Jughead back. Even if they were fighting, AJ would do anything to protect her brother.

"AJ, it's fine," Jughead said, stepping around her. "I'll go, but you leave her alone."

"No," AJ snapped, glaring at the Sheriff. "If you're taking him I'm going with you."

"Alright then," Sheriff Keller agreed, motioning for the two to walk out the door.

"What's this about?" Jughead asked.

"'Cause we're from the Southside, Jug. They don't need a reason other than that." AJ has had her fair share with getting into trouble and breaking the law, this isn't the first time she's been to the police station.

"Don't take it personally, Miss Jones," Sheriff Keller said, standing on one side of the twins with Principle Weatherbee on the other side.

The second they stepped into the hall, students started whispering and staring at them. Jughead hung his head while AJ kept her us, looking straight ahead.

"AJ? What the hells going on?" Reggie asked, stepping away from his locker. He never got a response as the group kept walking. Jughead noticed Archie and Betty leaning against their lockers and called out to them, "Call my dad."

—

"Where the hell is my brother?" AJ asked, annoyed that they got split up at the station. She wasn't in any trouble, so she was free to leave whenever, but she refused to leave without Jughead.

She was growing angrier by the second. She was pacing back in forth, waiting for her father to hopefully show up and help. She tried to call him multiple times, but he wouldn't answer her calls. Finally, AJ lost all patience and went up to the front desk. "Let me see him, dammit!" She snapped, slamming her hands down on the desk, and causing the receptionist to jump slightly.

"Miss Jones!" Sheriff Keller's voice wrung throughout the room. "Come with me." He didn't wait for her to respond before he started walking away.

"What's he in for? Are you arresting him? He can't even hurt a fly! I'm the serpent, dammit! Arrest me. " AJ rushed, firing questions and statements to the sheriff.

"He's right through that door," Sheriff Keller said, pointing to the room Jughead was in.

AJ wasted no time in rushing through the door. She sighed in relief when she saw Jughead was okay and uninjured. "Jug!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. "What the hell is going on? They wouldn't tell me anything."

Jughead returned her hug, happy to have her familiar arms around him. She has always made him feel safe and comfortable. "They think I have something to do with the murder.. because of the fire being torched," he said sadly, pulling away as she sat across from him. "I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't," she said seriously, ready to fight to clear her brother's name, but she also had to protect her father.

"You remember when we were playing around and almost set the elementary school on fire?" Jughead asked, leaning his head in his hands.

"Yeah, of course. You warned me it was a bad idea, but I didn't listen," AJ said, a small smirk on her face as she thought of the memory.

"Yeah, well they're using that against me now."

AJ's smirk fell into a frown. "What? It wasn't even you," she said, her anger returning.

"But I took the blame."

"Times up," an officer said, opening the door up. AJ saw Betty on the other side of the door and gave her a small smile. "I'm not leaving until you're out," AJ told Jughead as she moved towards the door. She glared at the officer but was still happy Jughead would have the company of Betty for a little while.

AJ walked to Archie and Fred Andrews, giving them genuine smiles for showing up. "My dad's not here?" She asked, clearly upset her father never showed up.

"I'm sorry, AJ," Archie said.

AJ just nodded, making her way out of the door to call her dad again. She noticed a text from Reggie asking if she was okay and what happened.

**To Reggie: I'm okay. They're accusing Jughead of things that he didn't do. I'll be out soon.**

After texting Reggie back, she called her dad, but never got an answer. She wanted to scream when the call when to his voicemail, and decided to leave him one, "Dad. It's AJ. Jughead needs you. They think he had something to do with Jason. You need to fix this. You need to help him."

She sat down on the curb, her head in her hands. This whole thing was getting way out of control and she didn't know how to fix it if there was a way to fix it. She turned when the door opened and ran up to Jughead. "Oh thank, God," she breathed, smiling at him. She turned to Mr. Andrews, "Thank you so much."

"Jughead!" FP called, walking up to the group. "Sorry, I came the second I got your messages," he lamely explained. "The phone… freakin' battery. I forgot to plug it in."

AJ frowned at her dad. He was clearly drunk, or hungover. Probably both she decided.

"What the hell happened?" FP asked, looking between his two kids.

"Nothing," Jughead started, getting cut off by AJ.

"It's fine now. Mr. Andrews took care of it," AJ snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. She listened while her father started to go off. Her frown deepening when he pushed Fred. "Dad!" Jughead and AJ said together, stepping towards their dad.

"Don't make things worse," Jughead begged, tears in his eyes as he grabbed FP's arm, "Please," he said weakly.

"You two coming home with me," FP said, walking away from the group.

"They can stay with us, Mr. Jones," Archie said, "We've already offered."

"Is that what you want?" FP asked, his hurt showing in his eyes. He knew he messed with his kids, and he wished he could make it better. "Maybe that's for the best. If you don't mind, Fred."

"I'm going with you, dad," AJ said, frowning at her dad. She hated to see him hurt, even if it hurt her to be around him when he was like this.

"Me too," Jughead said, walking towards their father.

"Listen to me," FP said, grabbing both of his kids. "I'm going to do what you want. I'm going to fix this. I promise, but I just need a little time. Two months at most," he said, pulling them into a hug. "You believe that, don't you?"

AJ wrapped her arm around Jughead. She knew this was hard on him, more so than on her. She always took it better when her dad came home drunk, she tried her best to shield Jughead and Jellybean from it, but she couldn't always protect them. "Yeah," they said together again, "We believe you dad."

The twins watched as FP walked away from his kids, holding on to the promise that he would fix this. Fix their family and get better. Deep down, AJ knew that it would be harder than they hoped, but she wouldn't stop fighting until everything was good again.

Later that night, AJ sat on Archie's bed with Jughead, watching Archie set up the air mattress.

"I'm sorry," Archie said, looking towards the two.

"I'm not giving up on my dad," Jughead said, making eye contact with AJ and nodding in with reassurance that everything would be okay.

AJ just stayed silent before she bid the two goodnight, walking to the guest room that was hers for the time being. She laid in bed, not being able to sleep. There was too much on her mind. So she thought of the only good thing that seemed to be in her life, Reggie.

—

AJ sat with Betty, Veronica, and Polly as Sheriff Keller questioned Polly. She didn't know the eldest Cooper girl, and she didn't care much to get to know her, but if she knew something about Jason's death, AJ wanted to know. AJ went stiff when the serpents were mentioned, annoyed that her father would ever help out the popular Northside kid.

After her visit with Betty and Veronica, AJ made her way back to the Andrews household. She walked into Archie's room, seeing the two boys still playing video games, the same exact spot she left them in.

"How you two settling in?" Fred Andrews asked, walking into the room.

"Good," AJ said, giving Fred a smile before she made her way out of the room. She was settling in pretty well, but she wished that she was home with her dad. She missed him and was trying to give him time to get his act together, but it was hard on both her and Jughead.

—

The next day, AJ was sitting in the lounge next to Jughead. Every couple minutes she would make eye contact with Reggie, but neither of them moved to talk to the other. He was hanging out with a couple of his football friends. AJ didn't even know what they were if they were anything. They liked each other's company, but neither of them was ready to start anything. AJ turned back into the conversation about Polly and the baby.

"Am I expected to come to this thing?" Jughead asked, not wanting to spend his time at a baby shower.

"Of course, you're Betty's boyfriend," Veronica answered. "You're invited too, AJ," Veronica added, smiling at the other girl.

"Oh, I would love too," AJ said, fake smiling at the girl, "But I'm afraid I have other plans."

—

AJ was at the wyrm with Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea. They were just fooling around, playing some pool, and drinking. They all missed times like this when they could just be themselves. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out. She had a text from Jughead:

**From Jug:** **Archie is on his way to the bar. Get out of there.**

AJ jumped up, cursing quietly. "I have to go," she rushed out, giving her friends a panicked look.

"What's wrong?" Toni asked concern filled her voice.

"Some Northsider's are on their way here," she said honestly, hoping they wouldn't be mad at her for trying to leave and avoid being seen.

"Out the back, let's go," Fangs said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the back of the bar. She saw the front door fling open and caught sight of Archie's flaming red hair. She wasn't sure if he saw her, but she hoped he didn't.

Once they were outside, AJ asked them to drop her off at The Pembrooke. She said to her friends then went inside.

"AJ? I thought you weren't going to make it?" Veronica said when she noticed AJ walk in.

"Didn't think I would," AJ said smiling, "my other plans fell through." AJ watched Polly open her presents from Jughead's side. Neither of them spoke, too focused on their own thoughts and whether Archie saw AJ.

"Aw, damn," AJ mumbled as Archie walked in, going straight for AJ and Jughead.

"You were protecting him," Archie snapped at Jughead, glancing between him and AJ.

"Relax," Jughead said, "What happened?"

"Drop it, Andrews," AJ said, glaring at the boy. She glanced at Veronica and Betty as they made their way to the group.

"Did you know that their dad is a serpent?" Archie asked the two girls.

"No," Betty said, frowning at the two.

"Archie, I can explain," Jughead tried.

"No, Jughead. You don't need to explain anything," AJ said, stepping forward and glaring at Archie.

"Not right now," Veronica interrupted, stepping in between the three. "This is Polly's day. Don't ruin it." Archie took the hint, turning to walk away from the twins.

AJ watched the hurt on Jughead's face as Betty walked away, not saying anything to either of them. "I'm sorry, Jug," AJ said quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he replied, giving her a weak smile, "At least they didn't see you."

AJ split from the baby shower shortly after Archie left. She didn't feel like pretending to fit in there, so she made her way to Pops. When she walked in she noticed Reggie and some of his friends.

"Aye, Jones," Chuck called, motioning for the girl to walk forward. She hesitated, not wanting to deal with Chuck and his obnoxious attitude, but when Reggie gave her a small smile she decided to go over.

AJ didn't say anything as she walked over, crossing her arms over her bare stomach. She felt Chuck's eyes look her up and down, instantly feeling uncomfortable. She didn't miss the glare Reggie sent his way.

"You're looking hot tonight," Chuck flirted, letting his eyes roam her body.

"If all you wanted was to make an ass of yourself I'll leave," AJ snapped.

"Ooh, feisty," Chuck leaned forward, running a hand through his hair, "wonder if you're just as feisty in-"

"Shut the hell up, Clayton," Reggie snapped, shoving his friend back.

"Woah, chill," Chuck laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "What's gotten into you?" Chuck licked his lips, a mischievous smirk taking over his features. "Don't tell me you actually like her? I mean, yeah, she's hot, but do you know who her brother is? She's from the Southside," Chuck stood up, trying to intimidate the smaller girl. "She's probably screwing all of the serpents."

"Fuck off, Clayton," AJ snapped, her balling up her fist. She went to Pop's to get away from the drama, not get brought into the middle of more. She took a deep breath, calming herself down before she turned and stormed out of the diner.

"Hey, Angel, wait up," Reggie called, running after her. He followed her out the door and down the steps of the diner, grabbing her arm when he reached her. "Don't listen to Chuck-."

"Your friends are real dicks, Reginald," she snapped, pulling her arm away from him.

"I know," he stated, "He was right though. You do look hot," he said, winking at her.

AJ laughed, her cheeks turning a slight pink from blushing. "Shut up." She ran her hand through her curled hair, walking towards his car. She looked back when she realized he wasn't following her. "Well, come on, Mantle."

Reggie just grinned at her, running over to his car. He opened the door for her before climbing into the driver's side. "Where are we going?"

AJ just smirked at him and told him to drive. She gave out directions between their conversation, but she kept the destination a secret.

"This is the Southside," Reggie realized, turning to look at her.

"That a problem?" She challenged. If she was going to be hanging out with Reggie more, he needed to get used to the fact that she was from the Southside. She hoped she could warm him up to her being a serpent by showing him that the Southside isn't all that bad.

"N-no, of course not," Reggie replied, giving her a slightly nervous smile.

"Don't worry, Bulldog, I'll protect you," she teased, pulling him out of the car with you. "We call this the quarry," she explained to him, pulling him over to the edge of a cliff. She sat on the edge, letting her feet dangle over. Ever since she was a small child, she would go to the quarry just to clear her head. It helped her realize. It showed her that there was still beauty in the world, even if all she saw was darkness. She watched Reggie as he sat next to her. She could tell he was nervous, he kept glancing around.

"Nothing's going to happen," AJ reassured. "This is serpent territory," she said, knowing that it was a risk telling him that piece of information. "Ghoulies won't dare come here, and the serpents are having a party back at the wyrm."

Reggie looked at her, confused as to how she knew all of that. "You know a lot about those gangs."

"Look," AJ said, turning to face him. She took his hands into her own, looking down at them as she played with his fingers. She was nervous, and didn't want to meet him in the eyes. "Archie found out, so I'm sure everyone will know soon. I want you to hear it from me," she took a deep breath before finally looking him in the eyes, "My dad is a serpent," she breathed out, begging him with her eyes to not be mad. "Not just any serpent. He's the leader. He leads the serpents."

Reggie instinctively pulled his hands away from her, going to stand up. He felt betrayed that she never told him, and he was also a little scared and worried. He wanted to ask if she was a serpent too, but he didn't want to know the answer.

"Reggie," she said, standing up with him. "I'm sorry." She felt bad for lying to him, and continuing to lie, but she couldn't tell him that she was a serpent herself, though, she figured he knew as much.

"You're dad is a serpent, AJ," Reggie snapped, turning to look at her. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know if he should be upset or mad. Should he just walk away and leave her there? "The serpents probably killed my best friend," Reggie continued.

"They didn't!" AJ said quickly, grabbing his arm, "I swear they didn't."

"How can I believe you?"

"You trust me," AJ said quietly.

Reggie pulled out of her grip, walking away from her and towards his car. "I don't know if I do anymore," Reggie said. He stopped at his car, conflicted on what to do. "I need time to think, Astrid," he said, swinging his door open.

AJ breathed in sharply, not used to hearing her full name fall from his lips. She blinked back tears, refusing to cry over this. She was strong. She was a serpent, they don't cry over a boy. "I understand," she said, nodding her head.

Reggie sighed, looking towards her, "get in the car," he said, crossing his arms.

"What?" AJ asked, clearly confused with how Reggie was acting. He should be mad at her. He should never want to talk to her again.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone," Reggie said, getting into the driver's seat of his car.

AJ slowly walked to the passenger seat, getting in next to him. "Uh, could you bring me to Sunny Side Trailer park?" She asked, playing with the hem of her shorts.


	13. Chapter 12 Part A

AJ woke up to a pounding headache. After Reggie dropped her off at the trailer park, she went to the bar to see Toni. She ended up drinking a little too much. She rolled over and saw Toni and Fangs laying next to her. She smirked slightly at the sight of her two friends. She got up and went to the kitchen, groaning when she saw Sweet Pea and some random girl on the couch, barely clothed.

"Find a damn room," AJ snapped, kicking the couch on her way by.

"I tried too, but when I got home you three were sleeping in my bed," Sweet Pea grumbled, pushing the girl off of his chest so he could get up.

"You could have joined," AJ teased, winking at him. "Do you have any food in this house?" She asked, searching through his kitchen.

"Can y'all keep it down?" Toni asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, babe," AJ laughed, popping a couple of Ibuprofen in her mouth.

"I heard something about food," Fangs said, joining the group in the kitchen. AJ laughed again, putting her arms around Fangs. AJ and Fangs always had a weird friendship. They were closer than most, but anything they did didn't mean anything. People often thought that they were together, but they were strictly best friends.

"We could go to Pop's for breakfast, but SP, you'll have to get rid of that bimbo," AJ said, motioning to the girl still sleeping on the couch.

After getting ready and kicking the girl out, the four serpents made their way to Pops. They took their usual booth, waiting to order their usual orders. AJ sat next to Fangs, across from Toni who was next to Sweet Pea.

"So, how's that Northside boy of yours?" Toni asked, a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Oooh, show me."

Sweet Pea and Fangs spoke at the same time, causing AJ to roll her eyes and glare at Toni. "There is no Northside boy," AJ said, kicking Toni, "Not anymore at least."

"Did he hurt you?" Fangs asked, ready to defend his best friend's honor.

"No, but he found out about dad being a serpent. Wouldn't be surprised if he knew about me." AJ didn't know what came over her. She never cared about what anyone thought of her before, and she's never had a boyfriend. Sure, she had her fair share of flings and one night stands, but never anything serious. So her being so worried that Reggie wouldn't want to talk to her again, confused her.

"If he can't except you, then he doesn't deserve you," Toni reminded her.

The bell above the door rang, causing the four teens to look towards the door. AJ groaned, leaning into Fangs a little. "Is that him?" Fangs asked, leaning down to whisper to AJ. She responded with a nod of her head, praying that Reggie wouldn't look over at their booth while he waited for his food. However, luck wasn't on her side because just as she glanced at him again, he turned his head and made eye contact with her.

"I can see why you like him," Fangs said, looking the boy up and down.

"Shut up, Fogarty," AJ warned, leaning more into Fangs in hopes of hiding herself. She was glad that Reggie couldn't see the serpent logos on her friend's jackets. She wasn't up to explaining that.

"He keeps staring at you," Fangs said, a grin on his face. "Why don't we give him something to look at? Make him sorry he ever denied your pretty face." Fangs reached over and pinch her cheeks lightly as he spoke, causing her to swat his hands away. He pulled his hands back, a teasing glare on his face. He draped one arm over her shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "if it doesn't work out between the two of you, I might have to take a shot."

AJ couldn't help but let out a laugh, drawing more attention to their table than she wanted. "You're terrible, Fangs."

AJ met Reggie's eyes again, she could tell that he was angry by the way his shoulders tensed and his jaw was locked in place. He wasn't moving, just glaring at the spot were Fangs was touching her. She raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what he was looking at. He was the one that said he needed time, and she was just giving him time.

"If your bulldog doesn't stop staring, I'll rearrange his face," Sweet Pea said, turning around to glare at Reggie.

—

After the awkward encounter with Reggie at the diner, AJ went to school. Back when she was at Southside High, she barely went to school, but her father went through a lot to get her in Riverdale High. She promised her father and herself that she would try harder, so even though she wanted to do anything but school, she went.

AJ sat on the back of the couch between Archie and Kevin, sending secret glares at Reggie as he flirted with a random blonde girl. She supposed she deserved that after what happened earlier at the diner, but she was still annoyed. She caught Jughead's eye, glaring when he gave her a disapproving look.

Jughead nodded his head to the door, silently telling her to meet him outside. She groaned but followed him out the door into the hallway. "What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"You haven't been around much. You never come home," Jughead said, worrying about his sister.

"We don't exactly have a home, Jug," she said, trying to avoid his unasked question.

"Have you been with Reggie?" Jughead asked, clearly not in the mood for her attitude.

"No. Reggie is not talking to me," AJ snapped, glaring at Jughead. "If you stopped following Betty around for two seconds and paid attention to me, your twin, you would know that."

"Hey, don't take this out on me. I told you it was a bad idea getting involved with him."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" AJ asked, her anger growing. "I told him about dad. I figured with Archie finding out everyone else would too. He deserved to hear it from me." AJ ran her hand through her hair, a habit she picked up as a kid when she was stressed or annoyed. "I've been with Toni, Fangs, and SP. You don't need to worry about me, Forsythe."

"You're my sister. I always worry about you." Jughead gave her a small smile, putting his hand on her shoulder. "As much as I hated the idea of you and Reggie, I am sorry."

"Watched it, freak!" Reggie yelled, bumping into Jughead as he walked by with some of the football team. He completely ignored AJ, not even looking in her direction.

"You walked into him, dick!" AJ yelled after Reggie, flipping him off.

"On second thought, I'm not sorry," Jughead said, causing the two of them to laugh.

—

"Archie needs us," Betty said to AJ, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the Blue and Gold.

"What for?" AJ asked, surprised that Betty out of everyone went to find her.

"He thinks he knows something about Jason's death." AJ felt her blood run cold. She immediately started to think the worse. They couldn't know. She calmed herself down before she walked into the room with Betty. Archie and Jughead were already there.

"I heard Mr. and Mrs. Blossom talking," Archie told the three once they were all in the room. "It sounded like Clifford sent Hiram Lodge to jail."

"Oh, my God," Betty said. "If Clifford sent Hiram Lodge to jail, tore apart his family… Maybe Hiram wanted to tear apart the Blossoms."

"By going after the one thing they value the most: Family," Jughead caught on, writing on a post-it note. That's a motive." Jughead moved to put the note on the murder board.

AJ listen to them, not having anything to add to the conversation. She was happy that the blame was finally being turned away from the serpents.

"So what are we going to do?" AJ asked, knowing Betty and Jughead, they weren't just going to give up. They would want proof.

—

AJ sat on her phone, ignoring Archie and Jughead as they played their video games. Reggie has been avoiding her ever since she confessed about her dad. She was mad that he couldn't look past it, but she was willing to give him some time and space.

"You sure you'll be okay for the weekend?" Fred asked, stepping into Archie's room.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, dad," Archie said, looking up briefly from the video game.

"I'm sorry I'll be missing your birthday, guys," Fred said to the twins.

"Oh, that's alright," AJ said, smiling at him. She wasn't bothered by him missing her birthday, they never really celebrated it anyways. AJ would usually just get breakfast with Jughead, then they spent the rest of the day with their respective friends.

"I barely acknowledge our birthday anyways," Jughead said truthfully.

Archie followed Fred out of the room, so AJ turned to Jughead. "Does Betty know your birthday is coming up?"

"Does Reggie?" Jughead countered, raising an eyebrow at his sister in question.

"I told you, it's over," AJ sighed, glaring at her brother. "He's clearly too single-minded to get over the fact that dad is a serpent."

"You're a serpent too, Astrid," Jughead said in a whisper in case Archie was outside the door.

"Yeah, well, I told you how he reacted to dad," she started, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sure he would take the news of me being a serpent just the same, probably worse."

—

AJ sat in the cafeteria at lunchtime with Betty, Veronica, and Archie. She kept glancing at Reggie, growing annoyed when he would look at her and purposely try to flirt with Josie. She knew he was doing it on purpose. When she heard Betty mentioned a birthday party for Jughead, she snapped her head towards her, a worried look on her face.

"A birthday party for Jughead?" She asked, leaning on the table to talk to Betty.

Betty looked at her, seemingly a little embarrassed. "For you too of course," Betty rushed, not wanting the girl to think she forgot about her.

"No, no," AJ said, shaking it off, "I don't care about that," she said, laughing a little. "Jughead hates his birthday. He's never wanted a party. He won't want this," she warned, not wanting Betty to ruin her brother's birthday. She knew the girl was trying to help and be a good girlfriend, but she didn't understand Jughead as AJ did.

"That's what your dad said."

"You talked to my dad?" AJ asked, growing a little more worried. "Trust me, Betty, Jughead won't want a party."

"There's a party? For what?" Reggie asked, walking by their table, his arm around Josie's shoulders. He noticed AJ' glare at Josie and smirked down at her.

"There is no party, right, Betty?" AJ said, turning to look at Betty.

"Don't listen to her," Veronica interrupted. "We're throwing a surprise party for Jughead," Veronica said. "And AJ, of course."

"Don't throw a party," AJ pleaded.

"Look," Veronica continued, ignoring AJ, "everyone says they hate their birthday. No one means it."

"Jughead means it!" AJ snapped, glaring at Veronica. "Don't throw a damn party." AJ got out of her seat, shoving her shoulder into Reggie as she stormed by him. She liked Betty and Veronica, but sometimes they were too much for her. They didn't understand what it was like being a loner, being the weird one. She knew why her brother wouldn't enjoy a party, and wished they would listen to her.

"AJ, wait!" Reggie called to her, running up to her alone.

"I don't want to deal with this right now, Mantle," she called over her shoulder, not bothering to stop.

"Angel," he breathed out, finally catching up to her and walking by her side. "Damn, you're fast."

"Only when I'm trying to get away from stalkers."

"Ouch, that hurt," Reggie joked, placing his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I didn't know it was your birthday."

"How could you?" She asked, glaring at him, "You've been too busy with your tongue down every girl's throat." She internally groaned when she let her jealousy get the best of her. She picked up her pace, walking fasting down the hall.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're jealous," Reggie teased, easily keeping up with her pace. "You can't tell me who I can and can't make-out with." Reggie lightly grabbed her arm, bringing her to a stop in front of a couple of lockers. "I saw you with that guy at the diner."

"I know," AJ said calmly, pulling her arm out of Reggie's hand.

Reggie internally frowned when she pulled away but played it off like she didn't care. "Is he a serpent?"

"Yup," AJ said curtly.

"Oh." Reggie was trying to understand that the two were different, and he wanted to see where things could go with AJ. He just couldn't seem to shake that she was associated with serpents. "They're dangerous. You shouldn't hang out with them."

"They're my friends," AJ snapped. "They don't try to tell me who I can and can't hang out with." AJ left out the fact that they did care about who she was hanging out with, but they tried to look past it for her sake.

"You could get hurt," Reggie tried again.

"The only one hurting me is you, Mantle." AJ sighed, shaking her head in anger. "You're all the same. Selfish, rich kids that throw a fit when things don't go their way. You don't know the first thing about loyalty. You don't know what it's like to be the outcast. I like you, Reggie. And I thought you liked me too, but if you're going to let this little difference between us get in the way then maybe we should both forget it."

"This isn't just a little different. You're associated with serpents. A gang, Astrid!" Reggie was getting more frustrated by the second. He just wanted to keep AJ safe. He didn't trust the serpents and believed she shouldn't either.

"Will you keep your damn voice down!" AJ snapped, grabbing Reggie's arm. She pulled him into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind them. "I don't need the whole school against me right now." AJ walked away from him and looked out the window. She could see Reggie's point. He didn't understand what it was like to be part of a gang. It was dangerous, but she knew what she was doing. "It's not just a gang, Reggie. It's a family. A family that has been there for me through everything. They're loyal and protect their own." She turned to face him. He could see the hurt in her eyes and hated that he was the one to cause it. "I won't turn my back on them, and if you can't be okay with that then whatever this is over."

Reggie could tell by the way that she was talking that she was deeper in the serpents than he originally thought. He wasn't sure if she was an official member, but he didn't want to know. "I won't bring it up again. Pretend like I don't know anything," Reggie finally said, deciding that being with her was worth the risk.

"You won't be able to ignore this forever."

"I'm not ignoring it," Reggie said, walking towards him. He toward over her, a small smile on his face. "We'll deal with it when something happens." He moved a stray curl from her face, leaning down so that their lips were almost touching, "but for now, let's just enjoy what we have because I like you too much to let you go." Reggie crashed his lips onto her own, wrapping his arms around her waist.


	14. Chapter 12 Part B

AJ was leaning against the counter at Archie's house. They were all sitting around, waiting for Betty to return with Jughead. AJ was still very much against the idea of this party, and she only went to watch it crash and burn. The door opened, startling everyone because they thought Jughead and Betty were early, but much to AJ's surprise, it was her father. "Dad?" AJ asked, going to stand by him. "What are you doing here?"

"What you thought I'd miss my kids' birthday?" FP asked AJ, a small smile on his face. He ruffled her hair, handing her a $10 bill. "Happy birthday, AJ."

AJ grinned at her father, happy he seemed sober enough to attend the party. She took the money and shoved it in her pocket. It wasn't much, but she was happy with it anyways. "Thanks, dad. I just hope Jug doesn't freak out too much."

"Hey, man. Hey, AJ," a familiar voice called from behind the two. AJ turned around to see Joaquin. She was surprised to see the other serpent there but remembered he was seeing Kevin Keller. "Joaquin," AJ nodded in greet, glad to have another familiar face around. "How's it been going?"

"Oh, yeah know, the same," Joaquin answered with a shrug. AJ and Joaquin weren't close, but they respected each other. She knew her father pulled him in for a lot of different side jobs, so he was deemed trustworthy in her books.

"Everyone! Sh, be quiet, they're coming!" Archie yelled, running through the house with a bar can in his hands. AJ could tell he was already slightly drunk. The boy was definitely a lightweight. She moved forward, plucked the drink from his hands, and downed it. She would need it to get through the night.

Everyone, aside from AJ, hid. When the door opened, the hider's jumped out, yelling surprise.

"Do I look like Jughead to you?" Veronica asked, a disgusted look on her face. AJ just rolled her eyes at the dark-haired beauty.

"Definitely prettier, huh?" Joaquin asked AJ with a smirk, nudging her in the side.

"That was one time," AJ snapped, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"He's coming for real this time!" Ethel said, making everyone hide once again.

This time, when the door opened, it was Jughead. Everyone yelled surprise, huge smiles on their faces. Jughead, however, was not smiling. He looked confused, and a little mad. He instantly sent a glare in AJ's directly. She just held her hands up defensively, making her way to her twin. "Oh, don't give me that look, Forsythe. I tried to stop them, but you know what they say. If you can't beat them, join them, right?" AJ asked, laughing at her brother's misery.

The conversation was interrupted by Betty singing. She walked out of the kitchen, holding a small birthday cake with candles. The candles illuminated her face as she says, it was fairly creepy in AJ's opinion.

"Oh, thank you, Betty. That was haunting," Jughead joked, forcing a smile in Betty's direction. If Betty noticed Jughead's false joy, she ignored it.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" AJ asked, looking at the cake that read, '_Happy Birthday, Jug!'_ AJ didn't care much, but she thought it was funny getting Betty riled up.

"No! Of course not," Betty stuttered, worried that she offended AJ. "I just, you said.. you said you didn't want anything. I didn't mean to."

AJ just laughed at Betty's stuttering. "Don't sweat it, Cooper." She turned to walk to the kitchen, deciding that she needed something to get her through this party. On her way out, she heard Betty worrying about upsetting AJ, but Jughead assured her, "AJ was just playing."

AJ was sitting on the kitchen counter. She didn't know were Jughead ran off too, but she knew he was probably finding a quiet place to be alone. As for herself, she was about to head up to her room. Betty was mad that Jughead was mad because Betty didn't understand that Jughead didn't want a party. AJ was to buzz to fully comprehend what was going on.

"Some party," Juaquin said, moving to stand beside her.

"Nothing like what we're used to," AJ joked, downing the rest of her third beer. "Ya, know, 'Quin, Kevin's a good kid."

"I know. I like him a lot," Juaquin answered.

"I know you're using him. To find out what the sheriff knows," AJ said simply. She never was good at sugar coating things. She liked to get straight to the point.

"Of course, you know. Somehow, you always know everything."

"They don't call me Queen Serpent for nothing," AJ joked, laughing at herself.

"No one calls you that, AJ," Joaquin said, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Hm. Well, they should." AJ went to continue but was distracted by Jughead moving towards the door, about to leave.

"Leaving your own party early, Juggie?" AJ asked, a slight slur to her words as she and Joaquin followed him to the door.

He turned to her sharply, sending her a glare. "I never wanted this party."

"Look, just because your girlfriend doesn't please you, doesn't mean you can take it out on me," AJ snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, Astrid." Jughead went to fling the door open but ending up taking a couple of steps back when the door opened on its own. Reggie Mantle, Cheryl Blossom, and the rest of the popular kids stood at the door.

"Did you really think you could have a party and not invite us?" Cheryl asked, a glare on her face. "Any-who, I'm here now!"

"And we brought a keg," Reggie said, holding a keg up with the help of Moose. "Where do you want it, Andrews?"

AJ and Jughead both expected Archie to decline it, but much to their surprise, he told them to put the keg in the backyard.

"Lovely. A party I didn't want and now your dick of a boyfriend shows up," Jughead snapped, trying to push past the group at the door only to be brought back in. "The guest of honor can't leave yet," Chuck said, putting his hand in front of Jughead to stop him from leaving. "We haven't even played any games."

AJ, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, rolled her eyes. She could feel Reggie's eyes on her but ignored them as she grabbed Joaquin by the hand, dragging him back into the house. She lost Jughead again, so she went out back to get a couple of drinks for her and Joaquin. When she got back to the living room, Joaquin was leaning on the wall behind the couch, so AJ went up to her, handing him his drink.

"Looks like the nights just getting started," Joaquin said, causing AJ to laugh.

Reggie noticed the whole ordeal, a glare on his face as he watched the two. He instantly felt the jealously bubbling in his chest, so he made his way over to the two. He stood tall, his strong arms crossed over his chest, his glare on Joaquin. "Who the hell are you?"

Joaquin raised an eyebrow, turning to give AJ a questioning look, but she just shrugged carelessly. "Oh, come off it, Mantle," AJ answered for Joaquin. "He's a friend." She could tell Reggie was growing angrier, so she stepped forward, grabbing his arm before turning back to Joaquin, "I'll see you around, DeSantos," AJ said with a wink before dragging Reggie to the couches.

"What's your problem?" AJ snapped, at Reggie.

"My problem is that you were all up and personal with that guy," Reggie said, not even trying to hide the fact that he was jealous.

AJ lightly bite her lower lip, scooting closer to Reggie on the couch. She didn't care who saw them together anymore. She found the look in Reggie's eyes attractive. He was definitely jealous. She could clearly see that. So leaned up to his ear, close enough that her lips lightly brushed against his ear as she spoke, "Joaquin is gay, Reg. He's dating Kevin."

AJ laughed at the sheepish look Reggie gave her and shrugged it off. She wasn't mad. She was actually pretty happy that Reggie showed up, even if it did make her brother mad. She saw her father in the corner of the room and glared at him, silently telling him to leave her alone. She leaned against Reggie, turning her full attention to him.

"Oh," Reggie said suddenly, reaching into his letterman jacket pocket. "Happy Birthday, Angel," he said, handing her a small, neatly wrapped gift.

AJ took the gift from his hands, a small smile on her face. It wasn't often that she got a gift, so she cherished it when she did. "You didn't have to get me anything, Reg," she said, looking up to him with soft eyes. He just shrugged, telling her to open it. AJ tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a small charm bracelet with two charms on it. One was a football and the other was a snake. AJ stared at the bracelet. It was easily the best gift she's ever been given. "Reggie," she mumbled, throwing her arms around him in a hug. She wasn't usually the type to show affection, especially in public, but she thought an exception could be made this one time. "I love it," she said, pulling back to put the bracelet on her wrist.

"That looks quite expensive," a voice said from above them. AJ instantly froze, turning her glare to her dad.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms. She stood up, trying to tell her dad to leave.

"Just came to introduce myself."

"Come on, you don't have to do this," AJ said rolling her eyes.

"Do what?" FP asked, glancing between AJ and Reggie. Reggie didn't move from his spot on the couch, he guessed that this was AJ's dad, and if he was being honest, he was a little intimidated.

"Pretend that you care," AJ said throwing her hands up. "Pretend that you're actually interested in meeting Reggie and not just trying to recruit another run boy. He won't ruin anything for you. I won't allow it."

"Come off it, Astrid," FP said, turning his attention to Reggie. "I'm FP Jones. Astrid's father."

Reggie quickly stood up when FP addressed him, holding his hand out to shake FP's hand. "Reginald Mantle, sir. It's good too, uh, meet you."

"Okay, you meet him. Bye," AJ said, pulling Reggie's arm away from FP. She watched as FP went out the back door and sighed a breath of relief. Her face was slightly red, from both embarrassment and anger.

"Well," Reggie trailed off, looking at AJ with a slightly scared smile.

"I'm sorry about that, Reg."

"No, it's fine." Reggie shrugged it off, pulling them both back down to sit, this time, AJ on his lap. As they sat there, more people came into the room, all taking seats around the room. Apparently, Cheryl was making everyone play some game.

"Listen up party people," Cheryl called, "Everyone has their secrets, and we've all done our fair share of sinning. That's one thing my dear brother's death has revealed. So, let's play a little game to get those secrets out in the open. Secrets and Sins."

AJ glanced at Reggie, raising an eyebrow as to ask what Cheryl was talking about. She only got a shrug in response, but she did feel Reggie tighten his hold on her a little more.

"What the hell is secrets and sins?" Jughead asked.

"It's kind of like truth or dare. In which we own our truths," Cheryl said, facing the group of students. "I'll start the game with Veronica Lodge. Let's begin with the day you and your mob wife of a mother come to town for a so-called fresh start. What's so fresh about defiling Archie Andrews in a closet?"

"That was your doing," Veronica said.

"Moving on to dear daddy Lodge… Isn't it true that your father, from prison, illegally purchased the drive-in land? Which makes me wonder, what else is he doing behind bars?" Cheryl didn't take her eyes off if Veronica as she spoke.

AJ turned her gaze to Jughead, seeing the hurt look in his eyes.

"Well," Veronica started, bringing AJ's attention to her, "I can't speak for my father, but I can think of someone with a very dirty secret. Specifically, Cheryl killing her very own brother."

At that, AJ met eyes with Joaquin, a small frown on her face. "That's a little far," AJ spoke up, glaring at Veronica. If Jughead got hurt, or worse, killed, and someone blamed AJ, she would not be happy- so, even if she didn't agree with Cheryl's game, she was going to stick up for her.

"Everyone knows how much I loved my brother," Cheryl said, sending a thankful smile in AJ's direction.

"But did you love him maybe in ways that a sister shouldn't love a brother? Jason thought it was weird, is you killed him?" Veronica continued.

"Alright," AJ said, standing up, only to be pulled back down by Reggie. He didn't want her to get in the middle of this. He knew that this game could ruin friendships. AJ stayed silent, turning to face Reggie. "It's not worth it, Angel," Reggie said softly to her.

"This game is sick. I'll go next," Dilton Doiley said, standing up. "I saw Ms. Grundy's care by Sweetwater River, the day Jason went missing. I told Betty and Jughead, then Ms. Grundy left Riverdale. Let's not forget that Archie was also at Sweetwater that morning."

"Oh, my. Color me shocked. Archie Andrews, is that why you became a mediocre musician overnight?" Cheryl asked.

"Don't say anything Archie," Veronica warned. "Don't get in the gutter with them."

"What? Andrews was banging a teacher?" Chuck asked, laughing, "I could have added you to the book."

"Dilton Doiley plays with guns," Betty said quickly, trying to change the topic from Archie.

"Big whoop, Betty, so Doiley's a psychopath, everyone knows that," Cheryl said, rolling her eyes.

"I guess it's my turn now," Chuck said, stepping forward, "Boy, do I have a twisted secret to reveal. Staring Betty Cooper."

"Don't be suck a dick, Clayton," AJ snapped, already knowing what Chuck was getting too.

"Don't worry, baby," Chuck said to AJ, winking at her. "I'll get to you in a second." AJ felt Reggie tighten his hold on her, his hard glare focused on Chuck.

"Leave her the hell alone, Chuck," Reggie said, speaking for the first time since the game started.

Chuck just rolled his eyes, getting on with his secret. "We all know why I got suspended, but what you don't know is that Betty dressed up like a hooker, in a God-awful black wig, drugged me, handcuffed me in the Jacuzzi, and I almost drowned. She actually thought she was Polly!" Chuck chuckled while he talked, turning until his gaze was on AJ. "You remember this, AJ, don't you? You helped her, hell, you're the one that got her the drugs, right?"

"Shut up, Chuck," Reggie snapped, pushing AJ off of him to stand up. He stared at Chuck, ready to fight him if he didn't shut up.

"I'm not done yet," Chuck said, ignoring Reggie for the most part. "You got the drugs from that tall serpent you've been sleeping with right? Or was it your serpent daddy? Does Reggie know, AJ? Does he know what you hide from him, all of the terrible things you've done." Chuck turned to face Jughead, "You knew all of this though, right, Jughead?"

AJ stood off the couch, grabbing Reggie's arm to keep him in place. She kept her cold glare on Chuck. She wasn't bothered about what he said about her. She didn't care about Chuck, but she did care that he was egging Jughead on. Before she could say anything, Jughead was swinging his arm. His fist connecting right with Chuck's face. Chuck flew back, knocking into Reggie and AJ. Reggie grabbed AJ and shoved Chuck away. Chuck used the momentum of the shove to punch Jughead, sending him crashing into the glass coffee table.

FP took that time to step in, he grabbed Clayton by the shirt and shoved him out the door. AJ stood back, her hands still on Reggie's arm as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. The small crowd of students followed FP and Chuck out the door, until FP turned back around, glaring at them all. "What are you looking at? The party's done." When no one moved, FP spoke again, "It's over. Go home!" With that, everyone started to leave the house, until it was just AJ, Reggie, Jughead, Betty, Archie and FP.

AJ just chuckled, her eyes alight with mirth. Now, this, this reminded her of a serpent party. She felt part of her old attitude come back, the one that loves violence and trouble. She turned towards Betty, a small smirk on her face, "I told you not to throw him a party, Ponytail," AJ said coolly, walking past the group and back into the house.

She ignored the mess and went straight to her room. She pulled her pants off, throwing a loose t-shirt over her head. AJ jumped slightly when there was a soft know at her door, but walked towards the door anyway, expecting it to be Jughead. When she opened it, Reggie was standing there. He had his hands in his jacket pocket and a small smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey," AJ replied, moving to the side to let him in. She shut her door once he entered fully and sat on her bed. "About what Chuck said," AJ started, feeling as though she owed him an explanation.

"Forget it," Reggie said, cutting her off. "I know there are things you haven't told me, but I don't care. You'll tell me when you're ready. I trust you."

AJ smiled at that, a real genuine smile. She was worried Chuck ruined things between them, but clearly, he didn't. "I trust you too, Reg," she said back, grabbing his hand in hers. Trust wasn't something she simply gave out. There are only a select few people AJ really trusts, and Reggie was one of them. "Do you wanna stay?" She asked, releasing his hand to pull the covers of her bed back. "Mr. Andrew's won't be back until later tomorrow."

Reggie didn't have to reply, he just grinned at her before he threw his jacket and shirt off. He climbed into the bed and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

_N/A: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! _


End file.
